Kekei Genkai
by Ghostboy814
Summary: Second part of the Ninja Phantom trilogy. Vlad learns an ancient ninja technique, and it's up to Danny to stop him. Unfortunately, the only way for him to do so is to learn a technique of his own, and to do that he needs to visit some old friends...
1. Chapter 1

Here it is-the sequel to Nine Tailed Ghost!

This chapter is basically a repeat of the last chapter of Nine Tailed Ghost, but those of you who've read NTG should read this anyway because this is a bit more in-depth.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

A few weeks after the Zabuza incident, Danny found himself headed over to the Nasty Burger to meet Sam and Tucker. His journey was interrupted, though, by a certain evil halfa. 

"I told you I'd be back, Daniel," Vlad announced as he materialized in front of Danny.

"It's 'Danny!' and didn't you learn from the last time you got beaten?"

"Ah, yes, your little ninja friend with the short stature and goofy facial expression. You see, I've been doing some research, and I've found out all about your _shinobi_ friends. And I've even learned a few of their abilities."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You should have paid more attention to Sasuke," Vlad said. He made a couple of hand signs and his eyes glowed, if possible, an even brighter shade of red. His pupilless eyes spontaneously sprouted three pupils each, and the black dots were arranged in a diagonal line.

"_Sharingan!_" he shouted.

Nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to do, Plasmius?" Danny taunted. He quickly morphed into Phantom and rushed towards the elder halfa, his fist extended in an attempt to punch him. Vlad caught the fist and used it as a fulcrum, and thrust Danny into the pavement below. Danny growled as he stood up, and yelped as a blade-shaped projection of pink ecto-energy descended on him like a knife. He expected there to be immense pain, seeing as that energy looked powerful. When the pain never came, he opened his eyes.

A second Danny was standing off to his left, and a linear crater was right in-between them. Danny realized that he must have subconsciously duplicated himself to avoid the attack. He took half a second to rejoice at having finally mastered the move, and just in time, too. After all, his powers _had_ advanced the most quickly in dire situations.

"Ha, now you don't know which-" one Danny began.

"-is the real me!" the other Danny finished. Vlad sighed, bored, and launched a blast at the Danny on the right. Since this was the real Danny, the younger halfa fell back and reflexively recalled the duplicate in order to save energy.

"Wha-how did you do that?" Danny asked indignantly.

"The _sharingan_, dear boy," Vlad said. "it allows me to tell when you're using your powers to try and deceive me."

"And what does Sasuke have to do with anything?"

"The _sharingan_ is a signature power associated with the Uchiha clan; his clan."

"So how do you know it?"

"Didn't I tell you I've been doing some research?"

"Yeah, but there's a difference between learning out of books and developing the signature power of an ancient clan of ninja." Vlad smirked.

"It wasn't that simple, let me tell you. I won't complicate your fourteen-year-old mind with the details, but I assure you there was more to it than reading out of books. You have three days to accept my offer of apprenticeship. If, by the end of that time, you refuse, I _will_ come for you and make you my son. And there won't be anything you can do to stop me." He vanished in a swirl of pink mist, leaving Danny all alone.

* * *

By the way, I was originally going to name this story after the Japanese word for 'bloodline trait,' but I can't remember it. I know Kakashi says it in the most recent episode (episode 46, for those of you who aren't limited to watching the dubbed versions that air on Cartoon Network), so you can find it there.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Danny asked as he frantically paced in circles around his room. After Vlad had left he'd sprinted to the Nasty Burger, told Sam and Tucker that something important had happened and he needed to speak to them privately, and practically dragged them into his room and slammed the door shut. Sam walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

"Danny," she began, then shook him violently. "Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!" Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, guys,"

"Don't be. Now quit blubbering and tell us what happened," Sam demanded.

"Well, I was on the way over to the Nasty Burger to meet with you guys when Vlad decided to make an appearance." All three teens grimaced upon hearing the name. "Apparently, he learned how to do the _sharingan_."

"Which is what, exactly?" Tucker asked.

"Do you remember when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came over? To help fight Zabuza?"

"Dude, I still have to wear bandages for that. I'm not going to forget it anytime soon." Tucker lifted his shirt to reveal a square bandage that covered a wound caused by a _shuriken_ striking him in the stomach, just to prove it.

"Okay, so the _sharingan_ is an ability where you can see differently than normal. It lets the user know when someone is using a _jutsu_, or in my case, ghost powers, to deceive him or her. Vlad used the _sharingan_ in order to tell which was the real me after I duplicated myself."

"Wait a second, you made a duplicate? Awesome!" Tucker interjected. Danny's worried look was replaced for half a second by gratitude, but then returned to worry.

"Thanks. Anyway, the weird thing is that the _sharingan_ is unique to Sasuke's clan, so Vlad shouldn't be able to use it."

"Did he tell you how he learned it?" Sam asked.

"All he said was that he'd done a lot of research."

"So? There's a difference between learning out of books and developing the signature power of an ancient clan of ninja."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told him. But then he was all like," Danny's voice became deeper in a comical imitation of the elder halfa, "'don't worry about the details; it's too much for your fourteen-year-old mind,' and wouldn't elaborate. All he said was that it was a lot more complicated than just learning out of books."

"There's gotta be a way to beat this power of his," Tucker said.

"Well, if I learned how to do the _sharingan_ myself, it'd be effective against him. In fact, I'd be able to know when he makes duplicates of his own to try and trick me. How awesome would that be?"

"Pretty awesome, dude."

Just then, there was a small explosion of gray smoke in the center of the room. Danny, Tucker, and Sam all covered their eyes as the smoke passed over them, and lowered their arms when it cleared. Standing in the center of Danny's room was an old man whose face was wrinkled and covered in liver spots. He was wearing white robes, and a red robe underneath them. He also had on a white triangular hat that was red in the front, and that had cloth descend from it and cover all of his head so that only his face was showing. He removed the pipe from his mouth to speak.

"Hello, Danny."

"Uh…hi," the halfa began. "Not to be rude, but who are you and why are you in the middle of my room. Oh, and how did you get here?"

"In order: I'm the third _hokage_, the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm in your room because I've come to escort you back to said village. And I got here by using a teleportation _jutsu_ that is too advanced for most other ninja; that's why I had to come myself." Danny knew from Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto that the _hokage_ was a man who warranted respect, and he immediately bowed. Sam and Tucker hesitantly followed suit.

"Thank you, but you can stand up; there's no need for that now." The three teens stood erect.

"As I was saying, it's come to my attention that your enemy has learned one of our most sacred abilities, the _sharingan_. In order for you to defeat him, you must learn an even more powerful perceptive _jutsu_. And since you gave members of my village the courtesy of allowing them to stay in your home, I extend the same courtesy to you for while you learn the ways of the ninja. You'll be staying with one of our _shinobi_ during your training."

"Wait a minute, I have to learn how to be a ninja?"

"Yes."

"But won't that take time? Vlad, my enemy, only gave me three days!"

"The _genin_ told me all about their adventure with you. You know a spirit named Clockwork, one who can manipulate time itself, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"So he'll be able to send you back to right now once you finish your training, and everything will be as though you had never left."

"That makes sense, I guess…"

"Good. Now let's go!" He reached forward and grabbed Danny by the arm, and the two of them vanished in a cloud of gray smoke. When it cleared, only Tucker and Sam remained in the room.

"Well, that was…interesting," Sam said. All of a sudden, a blue portal opened up right where the cloud had been. A figure stepped out of the portal and surveyed the contents of the room warily before its eyes settled on Sam and Tucker. It noticed that their eyes were the size of dinner plates and taking in every inch of him.

"Oh my gosh…" Sam murmured. "It's…what happened to you?" The figure smirked.

* * *

HA! I bet you all thought that Danny would have to learn how to be a ninja inside of three days, right? I decided to be a little merciful on poor Dan.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

Danny coughed as the smoke from the _jutsu_ washed over him. When it finally cleared, he stood tall and looked around. He found himself in a room that seemed to be decorated in an ancient Japanese style. The walls were made of rice-paper, and the floor was made of wood. There were a couple of sliding doors on one end of the room, and at the other end there was a large desk that sat in front of a window. The window occupied the majority of one wall. The _hokage_ let go of Danny's arm and crossed the room, and sat behind the desk.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves," he began. "This is the hometown of the three _genin_ that were sent to help you fight Zabuza, the rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It's also where you'll receive ninja training."

"So…am I going to be a full-fledged ninja?" Danny asked.

"That's our goal. Of course, there are many levels of _shinobi_. The first is _genin_, ninja trainees. One level up from that is _chunin_, and above that there are _jonin_, elite ninja warriors. You're going to train to achieve the level of _genin_."

"Okay…and who's going to teach me?" The _hokage_ grinned.

"Send them in," he called. One of the sliding doors slid open, and four people were standing on the other side, three of them familiar to Danny.

"Danny! It's great to see you again!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the room and gave Danny a high-five.

"You too," Danny replied.

"Naruto will make sure that you achieve the level of physical fitness needed to become a ninja," the _hokage_ informed him. "Sakura will teach you all about ninja ways, and the various types of _jutsu_. When you're ready, Sasuke will spar with you in order to teach you how to apply those skills in a battle situation." Sasuke and Sakura each walked into the room and stood slightly behind Naruto.

The fourth person, the one Danny didn't recognize, brought up the rear. He was wearing a blue uniform that had a red spiral over the shoulder. Over top of this was a green vest that had multiple pockets. The man's neck and the lower part of his face were completely obscured by a black balaclava that clung to his skin. He had messy silver hair that slightly resembled Danny's when in ghost form, and his headband was worn crookedly so that it covered his left eye.

"This is Kakashi _sensei_," Sakura explained as she followed Danny's gaze. "He's our teacher."

"Wait…I thought you already graduated ninja academy."

"We did, but we're still only trainees."

"Kakashi is a _jonin_," the _hokage_ said. "He is going to administer your final exam."

"Great to meet you!" Kakashi said, and gave Danny a thumbs-up.

"Wow, this is really awesome," Danny said to no one in particular. "Just one question, though. What exactly is this _sharingan_ that Vlad was able to use?"

"It's a _jutsu_ that allows a ninja to analyze every move made by an opponent and copy it down to the slightest detail," Kakashi explained. Just then, the _hokage_ tossed a small bag to Danny, who caught it.

"Some money," he explained. "You can't train wearing those clothes; you won't be able to move. Before you start your training, go into town and buy some new clothes." Danny shrugged as he pocketed the bag.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Just how to find Naruto's house; you'll be staying with him. Otherwise, you're free to go." Kakashi and the three _genin_ turned tail and left the room, and Danny followed. They exited they were in and Danny gasped. Outside was a huge village. The cobblestone streets were lined with shops, where shopkeepers were busy taking inventory of their wares and describing them to passersby. Further out, there were multiple white buildings that were many stories high. The buildings all had ropes strung from one building to another, and everything from laundry to Chinese lanterns hung down from the ropes.

"This place is amazing," Danny said weakly.

"Come on, let's get you some clothes," Sakura said. The five of them entered the busy streets and it wasn't long before they reached places selling clothing.

Two agonizingly long hours of trying on clothes later, Danny approached Naruto's house clad in sturdy blue sandals similar to the ones his _genin_ friends all wore, beige shorts, and a high-collared white T-shirt. Over his shoulder he carried a bag containing several green-and-gray skintight undershirts that he would wear underneath the white one. He also had on white armpads that covered his arm from an inch below the elbow to an inch above the wrist.

"Well, I thought that went rather well," Sakura commented.

"No way! He looks too much like Sasuke!" Naruto complained.

"So?" Sakura countered.

"Please, stop bickering!" Kakashi said. Somehow, he managed to get the two to stop quarreling without raising his voice much. "What's important is that Danny is able to move around; not how he looks. Function over fashion, after all." By this time they had reached the place where Naruto lived. The setting sun cast long shadows that extended out of sight.

"Tomorrow morning we'll meet in the courtyard of the academy," Sakura said.

"If he's able to wake up tomorrow morning," Naruto said, then cracked his knuckles evilly. Danny gulped.

"Don't beat him up too hard, Naruto," Kakashi warned. "He _is _our guest, after all."

"What he is," Naruto replied, "is stick-thin. I'll get this guy into shape before long. Broken in half counts as a shape, right?" Danny was forcibly reminded of the last time someone had been assigned to help him get in better physical shape. He had passed his presidential fitness test, sure, but he had a feeling that to make it as a ninja he'd have to surpass the physical prowess of a sixty-year-old president.

"See you guys tomorrow," Danny said, then he and Naruto went into the building. They climbed the stairs and reached Naruto's suite, and entered via sliding door.

"You can have the bed," Naruto said.

"Are you sure? It's your house; I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Nope. This is part of your training." Danny shrugged and reclined on the bed. In a flash, Naruto had withdrawn a huge leather belt from out of nowhere and belted Danny's ankles to the bed.

"What the heck is this?" Danny asked angrily.

"Ten thousand sit-ups. Now."

"What? Are you insane?"

"I did this everyday while I was at the academy. Come on, I'll do them with you." Naruto lay down on the floor next to the bed. Danny groaned, and he and Naruto began his ninja training.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

Kekie Genkai (Bloodline Trait)

Chapter 4

"Ugh…I can't move…" Danny moaned as he lay flat on the bed. His new t-shirt, long-since abandoned, lay off to the side of the room somewhere as he lay shirtless. He felt as though he didn't even have the strength to sit up in the bed, which consequently happened to be soaked with sweat.

"Good, because you're not about to," Naruto informed him.

"Huh?" In response, Naruto unbuckled the belt that kept Danny's ankles tied to the bed and dragged him off of it.

"Besides raw strength, a ninja has to have great balance. When you're jumping from tree limb to tree limb in a forest, you want to know that you'll be able to stop on a dime and stand on a branch."

"So…how am I going to learn balance?" In response, Naruto sat down near a wall Indian-style.

"Just sit like this and _don't move_. Once you get better, I'll start placing objects on top of your head and you'll have to balance them there. He reached off to the side somewhere and retrieved a vase, and placed it on his head.

"How long are we doing this for?" Danny asked as he mimicked Naruto's position.

"Oh, about four hours," Naruto replied casually. There was a short silence.

"You people are insane." Danny finally declared.

"Hey, do you feel like doing ten thousand push-ups?" Danny shook his head vigorously. "Then quit complaining and do what I say, alright?" Danny nodded, closed his eyes in concentration, and prepared for the long haul.

_Four grueling hours later…_

"Okay, I think we're done," Naruto announced.

"Great!" Danny exclaimed. He stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, great for you…ten thousand push-ups." Danny paused in mid-stretch.

"But I was good! I did what you asked!" Naruto shrugged.

"You've still gotta get in shape. Ten thousand push-ups, and then we can go to sleep. Danny grumbled something incoherent as he and Naruto lay down on the floor and began their push-ups.

_Ten Thousand Push-Ups Later_

"Okay, any other ways you want to torture me this evening?"

"Nope, I'm good. You should get some sleep before we head over to the training grounds to meet up with Sakura." Danny yawned and clambered into the bed. After the intense workout, he was exhausted. He lay down and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

It seemed as though Danny had barely closed his eyes before Naruto shook him awake.

"C'mon, it's time to meet up with Sakura," he informed him. Danny got out of bed and searched around for his shirt. He put it on, then put on his shoes and followed Naruto outside. As they walked through the Hidden Leaf Village, Danny noticed that they headed away from the building he'd arrived in with the _hokage_. For the first time, he noticed that behind that building there was a huge cliff that had faces carved into the cliff face, much like Mt. Rushmore.

"Uh, Naruto? Who are those guys?" Naruto looked over and noticed Danny looking at the cliff.

"Those four people are the first four hokage's. The one you met yesterday was the third. I'm going to be the fifth one day!"

"Oh…what happened to the fourth?"

"This village is really new; it was built only about twelve or thirteen years ago. The old Village Hidden in the Leaves was destroyed by a monster called the Nine Tailed Fox."

"Oh, so he died defending the town from this creature?"

"Sort of. He used a really powerful _jutsu_ to contain the beast and seal it away. The _justu_ took up all his _chakra_, though, so the _hokage_ died in the process." Naruto conveniently left out the fact that the Nine Tailed Fox was hidden away inside of _him_. He didn't want Danny to start avoiding him as soon as he found out, like the rest of the villagers.

While the two of them were talking, they had reached a building that looked like a large school. The only difference was that it was painted white, as opposed to the red brick that adorned Casper High. Naruto and Danny went around the back and saw Sakura standing in the courtyard behind the school. They walked over to her.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Sakura."

"How was your first night of training, Danny?"

"It was…" Naruto elbowed him in the ribs. "Great! Really great!"

"Hm…so how many push-ups and sit-ups did he make you do?"

"Uh…a lot…" Sakura growled.

"You made him do ten thousand of each, didn't you?" She yelled as she pointed at Naruto.

"He's gotta get in shape somehow!" He yelled back. "Besides, now he's got great abs!"

"Kid's got a point," Danny commented. Sakura put a hand to her forehead.

"Whatever…I'm not going to tell you how to do your job, Naruto. But now it's my turn to teach Danny." Naruto nodded and left.

"So, Danny, I taught you all about _chakra_, right?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"Good." She placed her hands together so that her left index finger and middle finger were pointed straight up. "This position allows a person to focus their _chakra_ and build it up so that they can perform _jutsu_'s. Here, you try it." Danny awkwardly put his hands together.

"Eh…it doesn't look as good as yours," he noted.

"Here…" Sakura took his hands and moved them up so that they were parallel to his chest. She then forced his two hands closer together and arranged his fingers so that they were intertwined correctly.

"That's how it's supposed to look," she said. At this point, she noticed that she was still holding Danny's hands. She yanked her own back quickly, as though she'd been burned. Danny thought he saw a blush creep up her neck, but it was gone in an instant and her tone immediately became professional.

"Now, there are hundreds of different _jutsu_. In order to do different ones, you have to make specific hand signals once you've built up your _chakra_." She proceeded to teach him four of the most common hand signs and had him practice them. After that, they decided to have him try out a basic _justu_.

"Let's start with a transformation _jutsu_," she said. "This one is used more often than any other one I can think of. A ninja uses it in order to trick his or her opponent. But since it's only your first time, it's probably not going to come out the way you want it to exactly." She taught him the order of hand signs that would work this particular _justu_ without _chakra_ first. Then, he built up his _chakra_ and when it was strong enough, did the four signals.

Danny was immediately engulfed in a cloud of gray smoke. When it cleared, a man slightly taller than him was standing in his place. He had white hair that was slicked back in a ponytail and a white goatee. He was wearing an expensive Armani suit and a bow tie. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I'm a Fruit Loop!" Danny replied happily. Sakura shrugged.

"Whatever. Good job, though, that was really realistic!"

"Really? It worked?"

"Yeah, it went perfectly." There was a puff of gray smoke and Danny reappeared.

"Okay, that's enough _nin-jutsu_ for now. If you try to do too many _justu_ when you're _chakra_ hasn't been built up enough, you'll just end up hurting yourself. We can use our _chakra_ to get to the training fields, but that's it for now."

"Training fields? What for?"

"We need to teach you how to properly use _kunai_ and _shuriken_. Now, build up your _chakra_ and start running in that direction." She pointed to the north.

"Okay," Danny replied as he arranged his hands into the basic hand sign. When he felt his _chakra_ had radiated throughout his entire body, he took off. Everything became blurry as he sped down the path at speeds he'd only previously attained while flying.

"Wo-hoo!" he shouted. "Take _that_, President's Fitness Test!" Sakura shrugged and chased after him. They ran through the village and eventually reached an open grassy field. A large target was propped up on one of the trees that surrounded the field. Danny noticed several _kunai_ and _shuriken_ on the ground in front of the target. Sakura picked up a _kunai_ and turned to face Danny.

"Okay," she began. "You know what these weapons are from when we visited you, right?" Danny nodded. "Okay. A _kunai_ is a ninja's most valuable item. They can be used for practically anything, from laying or discovering traps to fighting in hand-to-hand combat. But the most basic function of a _kunai_ is that of a throwing weapon." Still looking Danny in the eye, she threw the _kunai_ at the target. She hit the bull's-eye.

"Now you try," she said. Danny picked up a _kunai_, lined it up, and threw it at the target. It hit the trunk of the tree above the target. Sakura sighed.

"We've got a lot of work to do," she mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

Danny took aim, lined his _kunai_ up, and threw it. It landed just outside the bull's-eye. Four _kunai_ were wedged into the target in various places, and three were stuck inside the trunk of the tree. One was on the ground in front of the tree. Only the _kunai_ that Sakura threw rested in the bull's-eye.

"Almost," Sakura said.

"Okay, so I can't hit the bull's-eye, but I _can _do this!" Danny exclaimed as he spun the _kunai_ around his finger by the circular handle. Sakura chuckled dryly.

"Great, Danny. C'mon, we'll never be able to move on to _shuriken_ unless you can perfect aiming with the _kunai_."

"All right, all right…" Danny threw another _kunai_ without really thinking about it. It landed half an inch above Sakura's; right on the bull's-eye. Danny and Sakura stared at it. And stared at it. And stared at it some more.

"Do it again," Sakura demanded. Danny did so.

"I think you've mastered it," Sakura noted.

"Me too. Do you think we should move on to _shuriken_ today?" Sakura looked up towards the sky; the sun was just starting to set.

"I can show you the technique, and you can throw one or two. But it's getting dark; we won't have time to master it. She held up a _shuriken_ for him to see, then taught him how to throw it sidearm so that it spun correctly. He threw one, that curved straight up and got lost in the tangled branches of the tree, and they decided to call it a day. Sakura had him focus his _chakra_ one more time, so that they could get back to Naruto's house. He did so, and they half-leapt, half-sprinted back to Naruto's place.

"So the same thing tomorrow, then? Meet me at the academy so that I can teach you a different _justu_, then we'll go to the athletic fields so we can practice with more _kunai _and then some _shuriken_?"

"Sounds good to me," Danny replied. He headed inside and Sakura made her way back to her own house. Naruto was waiting for him when he entered.

"So, how was training?" he asked.

"Great! I learned how to throw _kunai_, how to focus my _chakra_, and how to do a transformation _jutsu_."

"You know, I invented my own _jutsu_ that was based off of the transformation _jutsu_," Naruto stated.

"Really? Awesome! What's it like?" Naruto smirked.

"I call it the sexy _jutsu_," he said as he was engulfed in gray smoke. The smoke cleared and Danny's jaw dropped.

In front of him was standing a drop-dead gorgeous girl with blonde hair tied in two pigtails that went down to her waist. Her voluptuous body was completely nude, and her..uh…_private parts_ were covered by two ultra-thin clouds of mist.

"Hey, Danneh," she said in a voice that sounded to Danny like that of a kinky schoolgirl from a cheesy anime show. She blew him a kiss, and Danny felt his insides turn to jelly. There was a puff of gray smoke and Naruto reappeared in the girl's place.

"So, what did you think?" Danny's jaw was hanging somewhere around his belly button.

"I'll take that to mean you liked it?" Danny nodded weakly.

"Dude…" he began. "That's genius! I'm kind of glad you didn't do it in front of Tucker, though. He can be a bit of a skirt-chaser, if you know what I mean." Naruto nodded sagely.

"Yeah, it took me months of stealing adult magazines and sneaking into girls' locker rooms before I mastered that _jutsu_," he said. "You remember from when you did your own transformation _justu_, you need to have an exact picture of the thing you're going to transform into in your mind."

"Yeah, I'd imagine the _jutsu_ would turn out funky if you didn't have a clear mental picture."

"So did you work on throwing _kunai_ and _shuriken_ with Sakura, or did you just do different kinds of _jutsu_?"

"After the transformation _jutsu_ she taught me how to move and jump really fast by spreading my _chakra_ throughout my body. We went over to the training fields and practiced with _kunai_ there."

"How'd you do?"

"I got the hang of the _kunai_, but I still want to practice it some more tomorrow. I need a lot of work on the _shuriken_, though."

"Oh, okay. So, ready to train some more?" Danny gulped.

Before he knew it, the two of them were standing in a circular courtyard of the ninja academy. The courtyard was devoid of any grass or plants, so the ground was made of firm, hard-packed earth.

"So…what are we supposed to do here?"

"Run."

"Run? That's it?"

"Yep. That's it."

"How far?" Naruto smirked.

"Trust me; just start running for now. You'd rather not want to know the answer to that just yet." Danny shrugged, knowing that if Naruto wasn't about to tell him, he probably had a good reason for it. He started running.

Danny, panting heavily, jogged up to where Naruto was standing and came to a stop.

"How…much farther?" He gasped.

"Oh, I don't know…What'd you do, twenty laps?"

"Something…like that…"

"Okay, so that means you have…" he paused to count on his fingers for a second. "Nine hundred and eighty left." Danny immediately stood upright.

"You want me to run a thousand laps?"

"Well, no, not since you've already done twenty. You've only got nine hundred and eighty left. Trust me, you can do this."

"How do you know?"

"Because when we were going through the academy, they made us do at least two thousand laps when we were only seven or eight years old. Obviously you can't run that much, since you weigh so much more than we did, so you only have to do a thousand. Make sense?" He stood there rubbing the back of his head, with a goofy grin on his face that made it look to the observer as though he'd just stated the most obvious thing in the world.

Danny stood with his eyes shut tight, and his lips were slightly moving. It looked to Naruto as though he was having an argument with himself. Finally, he stopped, opened his eyes, and looked directly at Naruto.

"Fine." He started running, and had passed Naruto by a couple hundred feet before he called him back.

"Danny, hold up for a second." Danny stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What's up?"

"Even though you were being asked to do something you _really_ don't want to do, you put aside your personal discomfort to accomplish the mission. That's something a true ninja would do. You're getting stronger." Danny grinned.

"Cool! Does this mean I don't have to run anymore?" Naruto snorted.

"Nice try. Keep running." Danny groaned and resumed his nine hundred and eighty laps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

NINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOM

As he finished running, he trotted, panting, up to Naruto. He took a couple of deep breaths, and then fell backwards onto the firm earth.

"Hey…Naruto?"

"Yeah,"

"Where did…you get…all that stuff…about being a true ninja?" Naruto chuckled.

"Before becoming a _genin_, I had to go through the ninja academy. While I was there, I was taught by a man named Iruka _sensei_." Naruto paused for a moment, and Danny saw a strange gleam in his eye. But as soon as it appeared, it vanished and Naruto continued. "He was really hard on me, but by the time I graduated I learned that he was only doing it because he cared about me and wanted me to do really well. He's an orphan, just like me."

"Wait a second, you don't have any parents?"

"Well, duh, how else do you think that I've been living in my own place?"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…" Danny replied as they left the academy and began walking back towards Naruto's house.

They passed in front of a large, wooden fence, but neither of them paid much attention to it. After they passed a fence, they heard footsteps. Both of them spun around and found themselves face-to-face with a boy who looked no older than six. He had brown hair that was covered by an odd gray helmet, and he was wearing a yellow shirt accompanied by a blue cape that was too big for him-the end of it dragged along the ground for several feet. He was holding what appeared to be a piece of cloth that was the exact same color as the fence that he had obviously just been hiding behind.

"Hey, boss!" He exclaimed, and then looked at Danny. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, hey, Konohamaru," Naruto replied, sounding bored. "This is my friend, Danny. Danny, this is Konohamaru."

"Uh…hi."

"So what's he doing with you?"

"I'm training him to be a ninja."

"What? But he has to be, like, fourteen or something! Why are they letting you train someone older than you?" Naruto's face contorted into a large grin.

"Because that's how awesome a ninja I am!" He replied happily.

"Honorable grandson!" A fourth voice called. Just then, a man appeared out of thin air. He was wearing all black clothing, a black bandana covered his hair, and he had on black sunglasses. "What are you doing? We need to get back to training!"

"But…I wanna stay with Naruto…" Konohamaru whined.

"That _boy_," the man spat out the word in a manner that told Danny that he and Naruto weren't exactly on the best terms, "won't put you on the fast track to becoming the _hokage_. I, on the other hand, am an elite ninja, as you well know. Now come along." He grabbed Konohamaru's upper arm and the two of them vanished.

"Er…who is that guy?" Naruto snorted.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just a closet pervert." Danny gave him an odd look.

"Okee…and why did he call Konohamaru 'honorable grandson' just now?"

"Because his grandfather is the _hokage_."

"WHAT?" Danny was completely taken aback. That snot-nose, the grandson of the Village's most powerful ninja? He couldn't believe it. It took him a couple of seconds before he was finally able to continue the conversation.

"So how do you know them? That other guy seemed to not like you a whole lot."

"Well, I ran into Konohamaru one day and when I found out that he was training to be a ninja, I taught him how to do my sexy _jutsu _and he wanted me to be his _sensei_. A little while later, his real _sensei_, that other guy, approached us and tried to take Konohamaru back under his tutelage. Only problem was, Konohamaru didn't want to go. So I challenged the _sensei_ and used my sexy _jutsu_. He got completely blown away by it, and totally fainted. That's why he's a closet pervert." Danny burst out laughing.

"That explains a lot," He said once he recovered. They reached Naruto's place, and entered his room.

"Whoo, I'm exhausted from all that running," Danny said as he collapsed on the bed. Unfortunately for the poor halfa, before he could register what had happened, the huge leather belt was once again around his ankles.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," he moaned.

"Nope, not kidding," Naruto replied smugly. And so the two of them resumed their workout.

NINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOMNINJAPHANTOM

Yeah, I know this one was short. And I also know it was late. I hate having to feed you the same excuse as every other writer, but school _sucks_! Senior year is supposed to be a breeze, but I'm taking a tough courseload so I still have to work hard. And it doesn't help that I'm taking an SAT II again this October. In other words, updates will be _very_ few and far between for the next who-knows-how-long. But I'll try and hammer something out in my spare time! Promise! 

In other news, I tried to start a ghost hunting club at my school today, but my dean won't let me. Go figure.


	7. Chapter 7

I just started watching Naruto episodes on Youtube.I think I'm addicted; I watched about 25 episodes last Saturday, and I'm already more than 30 ahead of Cartoon Network. And I love the fact that it's in Japanese with English subtitles; they have a lot more freedom and use words that one wouldn't normally find in the CN versions. But anyway, my point is that if this seems to flow a bit better than the last chapters or if I use words and terms that are related to the Japanese versions and not necessarily the English ones, that's why.**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

Danny came to a halt and stood on a tree branch a good three feet in diameter. He leaned against the tree trunk and gulped a few much-needed breaths of air. The past few hours had been _very_ draining. Suddenly, he saw something move on the edge of his field of vision. He instinctively ducked, and three _kunai_ lodged themselves in the trunk right where his head and chest had been just an instant before. He quickly launched off of the branch and sped through the treetops in an effort to lose his pursuer.

It had been several months since he'd begun training in Konoha Village. Thanks to Naruto's vigorous workout sessions, he had grown a good three inches but hadn't gained a whole lot of muscle mass. However, he was extremely lean and agile, and had no trouble leaping from tree to tree. Sakura's tutoring gave him insight into ninja ways and history. He learned most of the basic types of _jutsu_ that all _genin_ needed to know, and had mastered throwing _kunai_ and _shuriken_. Since he'd begun sparring with Sasuke, he'd developed speed and endurance, as well as a degree of chakra control. It had taken everything he'd had to dodge some of those fire blasts without reflexively going intangible.

Danny had tried his best to avoid using his ghost powers throughout most of the time spent training. He thought, and everyone he'd spoken to about the subject agreed with him, that using his powers to help him train would be just like cheating. He'd be cheating all of the thousands of ninja that had trained and worked hard to reach the same level he'd reached, and he'd be cheating himself, since he wouldn't progress as quickly as a ninja if he used his powers.

He took a quick look around, decided it was relatively safe, and chanced a high jump that launched him above the dense canopy of the forest and into the open air. From this vantage point he was able to note the fact that the sun was halfway through the process of setting; an orange semicircle loomed above the horizon. As soon as he landed back on a sturdy branch, he turned around and headed back. He was supposed to return to the fields at sundown.

When he returned, his opponent was already there, waiting for him. He was standing in front of a large monument made out of pure, black obsidian. It had so many words carved into it in such small print that Danny couldn't have made out the writing on it in the daylight; let alone in the feeble rays of the setting sun.

"Sorry I'm late," Danny apologized. The man chuckled.

"It's no problem. Congratulations, Danny," he said as he withdrew a folded headband from a pocket of his vest and handed it to the halfa. "You graduate!"

"Thank you," a breathless Danny replied as he nervously accepted the headband, "Iruka _sensei_." Iruka chuckled again as he watched Danny hold his messy hair up and tie the headband so that the part containing the metal forehead protector was touching his bare forehead and was covered slightly by the a fringe of raven hair.

"Just one question, though," the newly-certified-_shinobi_ said.

"Sure, ask away!"

"Does everyone have to go through all that," he gestured back into the forest, "before graduating?"

"Not always. It used to be that students just had to pass a written exam and a practical exam, but Naruto went through an experience similar to the one you just finished. After that, the heads of the academy decided to make that the final exam."

"I see. So what am I supposed to do, now that I've officially become a ninja?"

"Well, first you need to rest up, because you're having your final exam with Kakashi in a couple of days."

"What? I thought that _this_ was my final exam!"

"That was your final exam that made you an official ninja. Kakashi will test you on how well you fight against the _sharingan_, so that you're sufficiently prepared to fight against Vlad." Danny nodded.

"That makes sense."

"There's just one more thing that I want to tell you before we can go celebrate," Iruka informed him.

"What is it?"

"This," he said as he turned around and gestured to the stone. "Do you know what this is?" Danny squinted at the stone, but couldn't make out anything of significance. He shook his head.

"This is a memorial stone," Iruka said in a sobering voice. "It marks all of the brave ninja who died on missions protecting Konoha." He stared silently at the stone for a second, and his next sentence was just above a whisper, more to himself than to Danny. "Both my parents are written on here." Danny stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Every ninja knows someone or has heard of someone who didn't make it through a mission. It's a fact of life that we eventually learn to live with. I decided to become a teacher at the academy, rather than actively going out on missions, because I believe that it's vital that we educate young people before they become ninja. _Shinobi_ are weapons of war. It's very tough for a youngster to grasp that type of concept. My life gains meaning from the fact that I help them slowly adjust to that concept. I also teach because I like knowing that the practical knowledge I impart on them might help them survive in the future." That night's full moon floated just above the black monument. Iruka faced it once again, and Danny found in himself a newfound respect for the man. All of a sudden, he understood why Naruto spoke so favorably about him. Iruka turned around to face Danny, and the halfa saw that he was wearing a soft smile.

"Let's go." They took off into the night.

Danny and Iruka met up with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi by a noodle stand. The cook stood over a grill with his back to them, and the pretty waitress politely took their orders.

"This is my favorite place!" Naruto asserted as he placed a massive order that took nearly a full minute to recite. "I love _ramen_ noodles!"

"I can tell," Danny observed, and then ordered a bowl of pork _lo-mein_ noodles.

"So you've finally made it through the academy," Saukra noted. "Congratulations; it's a pretty big accomplishment."

"Yes, and we're all very proud to have helped you come this far," Iruka added. Danny started blushing from being at the center of attention for so long.

"Well…thanks for helping me, all of you…I couldn't have made it this far without your help." Just then, their food was finished being prepared. Danny watched in awe as the waitress brought a tray piled high with about a dozen bowls of noodles in front of Naruto. He eagerly dug in while the rest of them were served, and they all tucked into the delicious _ramen_.

"Mm…hmhm…hm…" Naruto mumbled around a mouthful of noodles.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sakura shouted, and punched him on the back of the head. Naruto swallowed and rubbed the bump on his head painfully.

"Ow…anyway, I was going to say that now it's cool how you're one of us now!" Danny shrugged.

"I couldn't have done it without your training, Naruto. It's really thanks to you that I passed this evening." Naruto puffed out his chest proudly. He turned to face Sasuke.

"See? It was thanks to _me_!" Sasuke, who had been engrossed in his meal, turned up for a second.

"You are such a loser," he stated, then turned back to his food. Everyone chuckled as Naruto began to simmer. He grumbled something incoherent and started shoving food down his throat at a rapid pace.

A little while later, they all turned to go. They were about to pass through the flap that would lead them out into the street when all of a sudden,

"Wait, your bill!" The waitress placed a long sheet of paper down on the counter.

"Er…" everyone mumbled and glanced at each other, before they all turned towards Danny.

"What?" he asked. They continued to stare at him.

"Fine…" he grumbled as he took out the bag of money that the _hokage_ had given him. He groaned when he saw Naruto's order, and reluctantly emptied a good portion of the bag. The fry cook and the waitress were chuckling softly as he placed the money down, turned tail, and left the stand along with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this one's a bit longer than the last one, but still on the short side. I had to end it here, though, because I want to give the next part a chapter all to itself.**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!!**

* * *

"So basically…all I have to do is spar with you?" Danny asked Kakashi as they stood at the center of the training fields.

"Basically. We want to test how well you fight against someone who can use the _sharingan_," Kakashi replied. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?"

"You're allowed to use your ghost powers." Danny gawked at him.

"WHAT? But…I thought…" he sputtered. Kakashi sighed.

"This exercise is supposed to be a simulation of what you're going to face once you leave here. Do you seriously think that you're not going to use your powers at all when you have to fight against Vlad?"

"But it wouldn't be fair to you! Vlad has ghost powers also, so at least the two of us are on a somewhat level playing field!"

"Trust me," Kakashi responded, as he raised the left half of his headband, "I think I'll be fine." Kakashi's left eye had a long vertical scar across it, and the iris was bright red and had two additional dots in it, just like Vlad's had.

"Fine," Danny sighed, and then looked up resolutely. "Going ghost!" He shouted, and a ring of intense bright light appeared and hovered around his waist. As it split into two and each new ring moved away from the center, his outfit began to transform. His shorts changed from beige to pure black. His sandals also lost their cerulean tinge and became black as well. His high-collared T-shirt, once all white, became black with a white interior and also acquired his flying DP symbol in white over his heart. His raven hair became snowy white, and his eyes changed from electric blue to radioactive green. As soon as the transformation was complete he took off into the air.

For a few joyous seconds he relished the feeling of true flight, rather than the extended leaping he'd experienced for what he felt to be too long, then cast his gaze down to where Kakashi had been standing only to realize that the _jounin_ had vanished.

"Okay…how am I gonna do this?" he mused to himself.

"How indeed," came a voice from above him. Startled, Danny spun around in midair and saw Kakashi hovering a couple of feet above him.

"Wha…how…" the _very_ confused halfa asked.

"The _sharingan_ allows me to analyze and copy anything you do," Kakashi answered calmly. "That's why you can use your powers with me; I can use them right back at you." Danny growled and launched an ectoblast at him, only to swear as Kakashi deflected it with a blast of his own. Danny and Kakashi slowly circled each other, Danny shooting Kakashi a death glare and Kakashi returning with a half-lidded, almost bored facial expression. Finally he yawned.

"If you're not going to do anything interesting…" he began, then rummaged around in a pouch on his leg. Danny tensed up, expecting him to pull out some sort of weapon, and was flabbergasted when instead Kakashi whipped out a _book_. He stared, openmouthed, as the man calmly opened to a dog-eared page and began to read.

"I'll teach you to ignore me…" Danny muttered to himself, and immediately flew directly at Kakashi at his full speed in an attempt to knock him out of the sky, or at the very least knock the book out of his hands. He was two seconds away from impact…then one second…half a second…

…before Danny knew what had happened, he was laying spread-eagled on the ground. He angrily got up and zoomed to where Kakashi was floating, and was enraged to note that the _sensei_ was reading his book as though nothing had happened. He shot at him again…

…and Kakashi had pinned his arms behind his back. The position was fairly painful, but Danny couldn't break the man's grip and get his arms free. He went intangible and phased out of Kakashi's grasp, and came to be floating level with him. He charged another ectoblast and launched it, but Kakashi batted it away without even looking up from his book. Danny was livid, and was about to try a direct attack again, but then an idea came to him. He turned intangible and flew into the ground, and pulled a pair of _shuriken_ out of the weapons pouch tied around his right leg. His hands glowed green with energy for a second, and then the _shuriken_ began glowing with an intense green light as the ghost energy was transferred to them. Danny caused the energy in his hands to die down, and the _shuriken_ reverted to the usual metallic black, but kept a dull green tinge. Keeping the _shuriken_ intangible for only as long as necessary, he threw them up at where he presumed Kakashi to be. He made his head intangible and invisible, and stuck it out of the ground so that he could observe what would happen. He caught sight of Kakashi just in time to see him reach out and, in a flash, catch the _shuriken_ with his index and middle finger. Suddenly, he disappeared.

"What? Where did he go?" Danny asked himself as he frantically scanned the ground.

"That's a nice little combo you have there," he heard Kakashi say. He turned around and saw Kakashi's hand sticking out of the ground with an ectoblast primed and ready to fire. Though he was invisible, he noticed that Kakashi was looking right at him, with his red _sharingan_ eye trained on his face. Even at this close range, Danny could see that Kakashi purposely wasn't looking him in the eye.

"HA! You can't hit me while I'm intangible!" Danny exclaimed as he regained visibility, though his still-intangible form remained a clear-blue.

"Perhaps not," Danny heard, then was thrown out of the ground as an intangible Kakashi tackled him out of the ground from below. A second Kakashi, the one Danny had been looking at before, floated up out of the ground and hit Danny with the ectoblast.

"But I didn't even use duplication yet!" Danny whined. "How were you able to copy me if I haven't done the move yet?"

"I used a shadow-clone _jutsu_," Kakashi explained as the clone disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. "Naruto's not the only one who can use that technique; what makes him unique is the fact that he can do it at the _genin_ level; normally it's only a _jounin_-level technique." All of a sudden, he gurgled and fell forward onto his knees, revealing a duplicate that Danny had made while he was underground. The duplicate had just rammed a _kunai_ into the left side of Kakashi's lower back-not fatal, but not entirely painless either.

"That was for ignoring me," Danny boasted, but then swore as Kakashi's body was replaced by a tree stump. "A replacement!" He spat.

"Very good," Kakashi congratulated as he rose up out of the ground. "And extra points for claiming that you hadn't duplicated yet when, in fact, you already had. But I'm afraid you're incorrect about me ignoring you. You see, I can't imitate your techniques if I don't pay attention to you. This _sharingan_ eye sees everything you do, even if it doesn't look like it. The only reason why I'm not looking you in the eye with it is because that would unlock aspects of the _sharingan_ that I highly doubt Vlad can use."

"But I need to prepare for something like that! What if he _can_ use those _sharingan_ moves?"

"Trust me…the use of the _sharingan_ that way takes years of training. But back to your exam…where were we-" but he was cut off as he was struck by at least five each of _kunai_ and _shuriken_ in the side. Danny, who had been hiding invisibly since Kakashi's first replacement _jutsu_, recalled the duplicate that was standing directly in front of where Kakashi had been. There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, a rock was lying where Kakashi had been, all of Danny's weapons lodged within it.

"Another replacement!" Danny moaned, and watched as the real Kakashi, who apparently had also been invisible, appeared out of nowhere and began scanning the area around the field. As his _sharingan_ eye passed over where Danny was invisibly floating, he paused, prepped an ectoblast, and launched it right at Danny. The halfa yelped and became visible as he leapt out of the way.

"That's one powerful eye," he admitted as he landed on the ground in front of Kakashi. "But I'm still going to beat you!"

"How? I can do anything you can! I have all of your strengths!" the _jounin_ replied.

"If you have all of my strengths," Danny muttered as he built up his energy, "then you must have all of my weaknesses as well!" He and Kakashi each took a deep breath, and the two of them unleashed twin Ghostly Wails at each other. The two sonic blasts collided and ricocheted off of each other, and tore apart the ground between them. The two kept it up for a few more seconds, then they both sank to their knees, exhausted and panting heavily, and Danny transformed back to human.

"Out…of energy…" Kakashi gasped. "But you are…also."

"Not…quite," Danny replied. He raised a shaking hand and, with the last of his strength, fired an ectoblast at Kakashi that hit dead-on and caused the man to be thrust backwards a couple of yards. Danny watched him land heavily just before his strength gave out completely and he fell forward and passed out.

When Danny slowly woke up and groggily opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was bound tightly to a wooden stake. The second thing he noticed was Kakashi standing right in front of him.

"Huh…what?" He mumbled.

"Very good," Kakashi exclaimed. "You fought very well."

"I…did?"

"Yes."

"So you mean, I beat you?" Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"No, I'm afraid not. It takes much more than that to take out a _jounin_. However, I think that you're strong enough to take on Vlad, for sure."

"How do you know?"

"Is he able to use that sonic-based attack?"

"I don't think so."

"Then if and when you use it against him, he'll copy it using his _sharingan_. After that, he'll be weakened, just like I was, and you'll be able to finish him off."

"Hm…that makes sense…just one question, though."

"Sure, anything!"

"What were you saying before, about other aspects of the _sharingan_ that you doubted Vlad could use?"

"More advanced _sharingan_ users are able to do a sort of hypnosis, where they take over their opponents' minds and force them to do things. This takes years of experience, though, so I highly doubt Vlad would be able to do that."

"Oh, okay…last thing."

"Okay." Danny cleared his throat.

"WHY AM I TIED TO A STAKE?" He shouted. Kakashi shrugged.

"I was bored."

Danny growled as he manifested ecto-energy and used it to break through all of the ropes. His hands were smoking and his eyes were glowing green as he turned them back on Kakashi.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"Yes. The _hokage_ has determined that, although you are strong enough to defeat Vlad and his _sharingan_ on your own, we are willing to give you an even greater advantage."

"How do you mean?"

"You'll see once we get there. Come on, there are a couple of people you need to meet."

The two of them left the fields.

* * *

As for next chapter...some of you have already come close to guessing what happens, and I know at least one person already figured it out. But I ain't telling! Anyway, see you next time! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

The sun was still fairly high in the sky when Kakashi and Danny came to a halt in front of three tall stakes that were sticking out of the ground. They looked around, but the area was deserted.

"Hm…I guess they're not here yet…" Kakashi muttered.

"Who?"

"A couple of people…" Kakashi replied vaguely.

"Okay, and _why_ are we meeting them here?"

"Well…we're not quite sure how Vlad managed to acquire the _sharingan_. Although you've proven to me that you know how to fight against a _sharingan_ user, we feel this to be a bit insufficient and we want to give you an extra edge."

"What kind of edge?" Just then, they heard a whistling noise coming from down the path. They both spun around and saw Naruto, who was slowly making his way over to them.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Danny responded.

"I was on my way to meet Konohamaru…but hey, I asked you first! What are you both doing here? I thought you were supposed to be training!"

"This is the last stage of Danny's training," Kakashi answered, just before there was a large whooshing noise and two women suddenly appeared right in front of him. One was tall and had long, black hair and red eyes. She was wearing a red top and a _lot _of bandages. The other was shorter and had brown hair. She had big, gray eyes and was wearing a sweatshirt with white lining on the hood, arms, and waist, and black leggings.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Danny, this is Kurenai _sensei_ and Hinata Hyuuga."

"Nice to meet you," Danny said. "So…what exactly are we going to do here?"

"We're going to give you the other _kekie genkai_ that is present in Konoha village."

"Huh?"

"The _sharingan_ is the unique ability of the Uchiha Clan. We don't know how Vlad acquired it, but in order to combat him the _hokage_ ordered us to imbue you with the _byakugan_, the unique ability of the Hyuuga Clan."

"The Hyuuga Clan is one of Konoha's oldest," Kakashi added, "and their _byakugan_ is very carefully guarded. The head of the clan doesn't even know that we're going to do this; there would be uproar if he found out. That's why," she turned to Hinata, "you're not to tell your father about this." Hinata nodded.

"That's… th-thank you…" Danny stuttered, the realization of how big a gift the _hokage_ was giving him sinking in.

"Ooh…can I stay and watch?" Naruto asked excitedly. As soon as he spoke, Hinata spun around to face him, as though she hadn't known that he was there before.

"Naruto…" she said softly, and began to blush slightly. Kurenai pulled a small canister of black ink out of one of the folds in her uniform and unscrewed the top.

"Come here," she ordered, and Danny approached her. She took a needle-thin brush and dipped it in the ink, and then drew several lines made up of letters on the skin next to Danny's eyes. Everyone else crowded around expectantly.

"This may hurt a bit," Kurenai warned as she closed the ink canister and immediately began forming seals with her fingers. Danny tried to keep track of the signs she was making, but there were too many and they were moving too rapidly for him to be able to discern them. Finally she stopped and pointed the index and middle fingers of her right hand three inches away from his eyes.

"Eye-altering _jutsu_!" She shouted, as a point of lightning formed on the end of each finger and shot into his eyes.

When Sam and Tucker, and later Jazz, had asked him what it felt like to be caught in the Fenton Portal when it was activated, he had simply answered "painful". He had always felt that the act of half-dying was one of, if not the most painful thing he'd ever been through. He was wrong. As the energy made contact, he felt a searing pain shoot through his eyes that seemed to go right through to his brain. After what felt like an eternity, the lightning ceased and Danny clapped his hands over his eyes. He staggered back and screamed, and as he screamed he unleashed a Ghostly Wail several orders of magnitude greater than the one earlier that day, when he was fighting Kakashi. Everyone jumped out of the way as the sonic blast tore large grooves in the ground in front of Danny and knocked down several trees that were in the way. Finally, the Wail died down as Danny ran out of energy, and he collapsed on the ground.

"-ny…Danny…" Danny moaned and rolled over. Suddenly, he was hit by a wave of something cold and wet. He immediately shot up.

"What the heck was that?" He demanded. Naruto was chuckling nervously as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide a metal bucket behind his back.

"I told you we didn't need the water," Kakashi chastised him. "He was just waking up on his own." He turned back towards Danny. "On a lighter note, it seems as though the _jutsu_ was a success." Everyone else crowded around and looked at Danny's eyes.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why? What happened to my eyes?" Danny asked them. Kurenai held up a hand mirror.

"Take a look for yourself." Danny took the mirror and looked at his reflection. When he saw his eyes he received a shock greater than being hit with the bucket of cold water.

His eyes had, for lack of a better term, lost their pupils. Instead of being a blue iris with a little black dot in the center, there was just a large blue oval. The whites of his eyes were still there, but it seemed as though the blue had enlarged and taken up a larger part of the visible portion of his eye. He noticed that his eyes were very similar to Hinata's although his were blue, not gray.

"Weird…but my vision is still the same."

"That's because you haven't used the _byakugan_ yet," Kakashi explained. "First build up your _chakra_, then say '_byakugan_!'"

"I'll show you," Hinata said. She arranged her hands into the basic hand sign, and after a few seconds looked up and said, "_byakugan_!" The veins around her eyes immediately enlarged and her eyes seemed to gain a huge amount of raw power. She relaxed, and her eyes returned to normal.

"Now you try," she said. Danny closed his eyes and concentrated, and when he felt as though his _chakra_ had built up enough he yelled "_Byakugan_!"

Danny looked up and was amazed. It was as though his vision had become a hundred times as precise; he could see every blade of grass on the ground and every splinter on the wooden stakes behind him. He vaguely noticed that he could see in almost 360 degrees, although there was a slight blind spot. When he looked at Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, and Naruto, he noticed that he was able to look through their skin at a network of blue fibers that crisscrossed all the way through their bodies.

"What's that blue stuff inside of all of you?" He asked.

"It's our _chakra_ network," Kakashi answered. "The _sharingan_ allows the user to see and copy everything that a person does outwardly. The _byakugan_ is different; it allows the user to see a person's _chakra_." Danny looked down at his hands, and noticed that he had a similar network of _chakra_ crisscrossing through his body. However, instead of being blue, his _chakra_ was green.

"That's interesting…" he mused. "It seems as though my _chakra_ had integrated with my ghost energy and become something totally new."

"So should we call it, like, Chaktoplasmic energy?" Naruto piped up. Everyone turned to stare at him, and Danny _saw_ their eyes move over, in slow motion, and he was able to literally see the annoyance radiating from their gazes. Then he noticed something strange, and half a second later realized that it was Hinata; when she turned to look over at Naruto, it wasn't with annoyance at all. In fact, it looked as though…"

"Hinata, you're blushing again!" Naruto stated. "Are you sure you don't have a cold or something?"

"Naruto," Danny sighed, then deactivated his _byakugan_ and watched as his sight returned to normal, "you're so clueless."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

Danny yelped and bent over backwards to avoid the _chakra-_infused palm that was rushing towards him. He stood back upright, sent even more _chakra_ to his hands, and quickly retaliated.

Hinata had been teaching Danny _jyuuken_, or the Soft Fist technique that the Hyuuga Clan used in conjunction with their _byakugan_. The idea was to land blows on the enemy's very _chakra_ network. Since this network was very close to the body's internal organs, when the network takes damage, the organs do as well. Therefore, one can use _jyuuken_ to hurt the enemy from the inside out.

"Okay," Hinata panted, then stopped. Danny did the same. "I w-want to sh-show you one m-more thing before w-we break f-for lunch."

"Sure! What is it?" Hinata slowly walked up to Danny, her finger outstretched.

"Hinata? W-what are you doing?" Danny slowly backed away as the girl moved closer and closer. She held her index finger ahead of her like a sword as she closed the distance between them and moved in for the kill.

She poked him.

"OW! That HURT!" Danny yelped as he massaged his chest where she'd poked him. "what was that for?"

"L-look at your _chakra_ network again." Danny closed his eyes and activated his _byakugan_. He re-opened them and looked at the lines of green _chakra_ that crisscrossed all through his body.

"What about it?" He asked, confused.

"Do you s-see any dots or nodes?" Danny looked closer and for the first time noticed that the network did indeed have several junctions that the _chakra_ passed through. "Those are called _tenketsu_, and every person has exactly 361 of them. A _jyuuken_ user is able to close them off by hitting them with chakra. If they do that, the person won't be able to use any type of _jutsu_." She poked another several of Danny's _tenketsu_. "Now try to perform a technique." Danny concentrated on making a _henge_, but it didn't work.

"You're right…it's not working."

"See? Let's go get some lunch now." The two of them left the training fields and silently made their way over to the main part of Konoha. They were passing Ichiraku's Ramen when Danny noticed an orange trouser leg sticking out from beneath the red curtains. He grinned mischievously as an idea came to him.

"Oi, Hinata, let's go here!" He said, and pointed to the ramen shop.

"Okay, Danny. I r-really like ram-" she froze in mid-sentence once she passed through the curtain and saw the owner of the orange trouser leg sitting at the bar.

"N-naruto…" she stuttered, and turned beet-red.

"Oh, hey, Hinata, hey, Danny!" Naruto greeted them.

"Hey, Naruto. We were just breaking for lunch and decided to have some delicious ramen."

"Well, you've come to the right place," the waitress, Ayame, laughed as they sat down. Danny specifically made it so that Hinata was sitting in-between the two of them. He ordered a Miso Ramen while Naruto and Hinata both ordered Shrimp Ramen. Suddenly, Danny stood up.

"I just have to go to the bathroom quickly; I'll be back in a second." He walked outside, leaving a blushing Hinata sitting next to Naruto. Danny hid behind the restaurant, and went invisible. He chuckled to himself as he went back into the store to spy on the two remaining patrons.

"It's cool that we both got the same thing, eh, Hinata?" Naruto began loudly.

"Y-yes, N-naruto…w-we have s-so much in c-common…" Hinata replied, her voice barely audible.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"S-sure, go ah-head, N-naruto."

"Why are you always stammering and blushing?"

"I…uh…j-just like, uh…eating w-with you!" Suddenly, Ayame placed two bowls of Shrimp Ramen on the table in front of them.

"Naruto!" the cook exclaimed, "two Ramen for you and your girlfriend!" Hinata suddenly sat up straight and her eyes widened.

"G-girlfriend…" She whispered as her face turned dark red. She suddenly swayed and fainted, and Naruto barely caught her in time before her face landed in the steaming-hot ramen. Danny ran out of the restaurant, regained visibility, and came back in.

"Hey, guys!" He exclaimed, then looked around and feigned shock and surprise. "What the heck happened to Hinata?"

"I don't know, she just passed out all of a sudden!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Uh…let's take her back to my place; it's closest." Danny paid for the ramen while Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style, and the two of them quickly left the shop.

"Put her down on your bed…gently, now…" Danny muttered as they entered the apartment and Naruto placed Hinata on his bed. He stood erect and the two of them watched her sleep for a minute.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"We should probably wait here for her to wake up," Danny advised.

"Yeah…but which one of us?" Danny grinned wolfishly as his eyes began glowing green.

"Hey, wh-what are you-" but before Naruto could finish his sentence, Danny had flown into him and overshadowed him. Danny had Naruto lay down in the bed and place Hinata on top of him so that she was using his chest as a pillow.

"There, that should do it…" he mused to himself. He was about to leave when all of a sudden, he felt a powerful tremor go through Naruto's mind. Out of nowhere, he heard a deep, demonic voice addressing him.

**Who the heck are you? **The voice asked.

_I could be asking you the same question,_ Danny replied. 

**Fool! How dare you speak to me in such a tone? I am Kyuubi, the feared Nine Tailed Fox!**

_Wait, the Kyuubi? Naruto told me that a monster named Kyuubi nearly destroyed Konoha around twelve years ago. Is that…was that you?_

**Of course it was me!**

_Then why are you inside of Naruto?_

**Because of that accursed seal that the Yondaime placed on me, and trapped me inside of this knuckleheaded excuse for a vessel.**

_Seal…you mean…the Fourth Hokage?_

**Of course! He performed a technique that's kept me trapped here for what feels like an eternity. But…hey! Why am I explaining all of this to a brat like you? Who are you and why are you inside of my vessel's mind? I demand that you answer me!**

_Alright, alright, sheesh…my name is Danny, and I have the ability to possess people and make them say or do things. I overshadowed Naruto because I wanted to set him up with someone. Wait a second…so Naruto's been carrying around a demon inside of him for his whole life?_

**Yes. And there's only room for one of us in this mind, so get out!** Danny felt an overwhelming presence surround him, and yelped as he was booted out of Naruto's mind and body. The force of being thrown out of Naruto caused Danny to slam against the opposite wall of the room and sink down to the floor. He put a hand to his throbbing head.

"Ow…" he muttered as he nursed the bump that was forming. Although his head was hurting, his mind was active. _What the heck was that?_ He wondered. _If that thing was telling the truth, then the Kyuubi that the Fourth Hokage died to seal away was sealed inside of Naruto, and he's been carrying it around this whole time…that's gotta be tough, living with a demon inside of you…_Just then, Naruto's eyes began to flutter open.

"Huh…what just…HINATA!" He shouted as he realized the presence of the sleeping girl on top of him. He tried to get up, but she subconsciously wrapped her arms around his torso and clung tightly to him.

"Naruto…" she murmured. Naruto fell back down onto the bed, defeated. "What did you do?" He asked as he glared at Danny.

"Nothing much," the halfa said as he put his hands up palms-out. "I sort-of possessed you and made you lie down. And when I was hanging out in your mind, I had an interesting chat."

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I spoke with the Kyuubi," Danny said flatly.

"Oh."

"Naruto, why didn't you just tell me that he was inside of you?"

"Why, are you going to abandon me now?" Naruto asked with a sudden venom. Danny was taken aback.

"Why would I do something like that?" Naruto sighed.

"Ever since I was a kid, people either shunned me or outright insulted me just for having this fox sealed inside of me. They hated me…nobody would ever let me play with them, and nobody ever acknowledged me…I was alone. So alone…" As Naruto's voice faded away, Danny was struck by an enormous amount of pity. Since the Ghost King had attacked, the majority of people had switched from hating him to thinking that he was a hero. And those who still hated him only hated his ghost half. Danny couldn't imagine what it would be like if _everyone_ hated him, and as both a ghost and a human. He looked down at Hinata.

"She really loves you, you know." Naruto glanced down at her.

"I know. And….I really like her too…she doesn't hate me for being a vessel, like everyone else; in fact, she's really nice to me…and her hair smells nice…and she's really pretty…but I can't ever be with her."

"What? Why not?"

"The Hyuuga Clan is one of Konoha's oldest, and she's the clan's heiress. She has to become the leader of the clan when she grows up. The head of the Hyuuga Clan can't marry some nobody without a clan."

"So? Sam's parents are really rich, too!"

"Do you want to marry her?" Naruto shot back, and Danny began fidgeting.

"Er…well, you see…" but Naruto cut him off.

"Forget it." He said with a tone of finality. He wrapped his arms around Hinata and hugged her protectively, and slowly fell asleep with his head buried in her hair.

Danny watched the two of them for a minute, then turned tail and left the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

Danny was trying to ease his jumbled mind by going for a jog. He had passed through the main streets of Konohagakure and was making his way around the various training areas. _Wow, Naruto's life must have sucked big time,_ he thought to himself. _Everybody hated him; I wouldn't put it past people who lost friends or family members to the Fox to insult him, or even outright hurt him. His decision to become a ninja may well have been influenced somewhat by a need for self-defense._

He ran through a clearing that had three wooden posts with deep dents in them, evidence of the generations of ninja that had used them to practice tai-jutsu. _He could have told me at the outset, though…he knew that I had a secret also, and he also knew that I told him less than an hour after I met him…to be fair, though, Clockwork had told me beforehand that he, Sakura, and Sasuke would be coming to help, so I had a little advance notice._

The Ghost Boy kept going along the dirt path. As did, he reached the top of a crest and began going slightly downhill. _Ah, I should let it go…the important thing is that I know, and I accept him, right? Now, onto more important matters…I have to get through to him and make him see that it's okay to date Hinata…I've gotta convice him that Clan isn't such a big issue._

Just then, a boy a couple of inches taller than Danny caught up to him. The boy's glossy black hair was cut in the shape of a bowl, he had exceptionally large, fuzzy eyebrows, and he was wearing, of all things, green spandex. The jumpsuit was accompanied by orange leg warmers that went almost up to his knees, a forehead protector worn around his waist, and bandages covering his arms from the elbow down. Danny was slightly creeped out, all the more so because the strange boy's costume was strikingly similar to that of Danny's old ghost form. Danny had better hair, though.

"Er…can I help you?"

"Yes!" The boy exclaimed enthusiastically. "I can see by your gait and stamina that you are a skilled warrior, and that the springtime of youth runs strong in you. Therefore, I, Rock Lee, hereby invite you to challenge my _dojo_!" Danny blinked twice.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I, Rock Lee, hereby invite you to challenge my _dojo_!" Danny stopped running in order to pause and hold a proper conversation.

"What's a _dojo_?" The boy, Rock Lee, if Danny heard correctly, gasped in shock.

"You do not know of the magical place that is a _dojo_? I must, therefore, teach you. Furthermore, based on the fact that you paused, I shall assume that you will want to challenge my _dojo_ once I teach you of its wonder." He smiled and gave Danny a thumbs-up, and Danny distinctly noticed his teeth give of an extra-bright shine for a second. Before Danny was able to register what had happened, Lee had grabbed his arm and dragged him back in the direction they had come from. He made a left turn at a fork that Danny hadn't thought to take, and brought him to a large wooden cabin sitting at the top of a hill. Lee led Danny inside and showed him the one-room cabin, which was empty save for a small pedestal and a wooden banner off to the side. The banner read "The Springtime of Youth."

"A _dojo_ is a place where one trains in tai-jutsu," Lee began. "If someone comes along and wants to challenge the _dojo_, he must fight his way up through the ranks of the members of the _dojo_. If he is to defeat the _dojo's_ leader in battle, he becomes the owner of the _dojo_. If you challenge me and can defeat me, I will give you that banner," he gestured to the wooden banner that Danny had noticed earlier, "and you will become the new leader of the Springtime of Youth _Dojo_." Once he finished with his explanation, Lee sat down Indian-style on the pedestal.

"So, newcomer, do you want to challenge my _dojo_?" he asked excitedly. Danny sighed. He thought that this was the dumbest thing he'd ever heard of, and this was after a few years of having fought the Box Ghost on a daily basis. On the other hand, he didn't want to disappoint this Lee kid; he looked like an overgrown child that would burst into tears of he refused. Besides, it might be good training for when he'd eventually have to fight Vlad.

"Very well, Lee. I officially challenge your _dojo_," Danny said. Lee jumped for joy and squealed like a hyper, overexcited schoolgirl.

"Hooray! My first challenger!" He shouted as he punched the air exultantly. In the blink of an eye, he was in a fighting stance, his gaze deadly serious.

"Let us begin," he said, then rushed at Danny at a blinding speed. "_Konoha Senpuu_!" He shouted as he spun around in a devastating whirlwind kick. Danny leaped out of the way, back-flipped, and landed on the wall. He used his _chakra_ to keep his feet anchored to the wall as he glanced down at Lee.

_I can't use the byakugan, or the jyuuken style, because that would give away the fact that the Hokage gave me the byakugan. I have to keep that a secret, above all else. I really shouldn't use ghost powers, either. I guess I'll just have to fight this guy the old-fashioned way,_ Danny thought. He leaped off of the wall and thrust his foot out in an attempt to surprise Lee, who currently was facing in the other direction, with a jump kick. Without even turning around, Lee caught Danny by the ankle, used the halfa's own momentum to swing him around in a circle once, and threw him into a wall. Danny hit the wall and sank down to the floor. He growled as he got up.

"This guy's good," he grudgingly admitted as he took a fighting stance. He rushed at Lee and tried to get a punch in, but Lee pressed down on his outstretched fist with two of his fingers and sent Danny down to the ground. Danny leaped back up and immediately had to dodge the flurry of punches that Lee sent at him. He tried to sweep the taller boy's legs out from under him, but Lee simply jumped over Danny's sweeping kick and continued his melee. All of a sudden, Danny caught Lee's left fist in his right hand. Lee tried to get in a hit with his other hand, but Danny deflected it with his right elbow. Ignoring the pain shooting up his arm from the joint, he quickly brought his left fist up and punched Lee in the gut, hard. He let go of Lee's fist and quickly backed up and hit the spandex-clad youth with a sidekick to the chest. Lee went sailing and hit the ground hard. He was laughing when he stood up.

"You are a very skilled opponent," he said happily. "It appears that I must remove my weights in order to fight you."

"Weights? You've been wearing weights this whole time?" Danny asked incredulously. Lee nodded as he reached inside of the orange leg warmers and pulled out twin weight belts.

"How much weight are you-" Danny was cut off as Lee dropped the weights and each one hit the ground and made a small crater. Danny stared at them, wide-eyed.

"Now," Lee began, causing Danny's gaze to snap up from the two craters in the wooden floor of the _dojo_, "Let us begin in earnest!" He began running at a blistering speed in circles around Danny, causing a small whirlwind to form.

_Whoa!_ Danny thought, shocked. _And I thought he was fast before!_ Knowing that he'd never be able to see the boy with his eyes, he closed them and attempted to sense his _chakra_. Unfortunately, since Lee was moving so quickly, even his _chakra_ felt like a whirlwind spinning around him. He suddenly felt a spike in the _chakra_ around him, and ducked as Lee launched a flying sidekick at him. The boy was moving so fast that he appeared to Danny as nothing more than a blur. Danny watched the whirlwind carefully as his hair was whipped this way and that, and began dodging the numerous blows that Lee attempted to land on him. All of a sudden, Lee picked up his pace another notch and hit Danny in the jaw, then in the gut, then in the chest, then in the side, then in the face. Danny flew out of the whirlwind and hit the wall, hard, and made an indentation in it. He fell forward and landed on his face. The whirlwind slowed down and stopped, and Lee stood in the middle of it. Danny weakly raised a hand.

"Okay, Lee. You win…I give up." Lee punched the air again.

"Wo-hoo!" He shouted. "I, Rock Lee, the Hidden Leaf Village's Beautiful Green Beast, have defeated my first challenger!" He bent down to pick up the weights and strap them onto his shins, then turned to face Danny. "I thank you, stranger, for being the first person to challenge my _dojo_." He bowed. "It was an honor fighting you."

"No problem," Danny said as he grinned weakly. He tried to pull himself up, but grimaced and fell back down. "Say…d'you think you could help me get back to the village?"

"Of course!" Lee said excitedly as he helped Danny up and leaned him on his shoulder. "And if I cannot lead you back to the village, then I will do five hundred push-ups," he began as the two of the exited the _dojo_. "And if I cannot do five hundred push-ups, then I will do one thousand sit-ups. And if I cannot do one thousand sit-ups, then I jump rope four hundred times in ten minutes. And if I cannot jump rope four hundred times in ten minutes, then I will do six hundred kicks. And if I cannot do six hundred kicks, then I will do one thousand, two hundred punches!" He finished happily. All of a sudden, Danny realized just how Lee became so good at tai-jutsu. If only he had that kind of determination…suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Hey, Lee?"

"Yes, honorable stranger?"

"Would it be okay if I trained with you tomorrow?" Lee paused, and then looked Danny straight in the face.

"That would be wonderful!" He exclaimed. "I would love to have you as my student!"

"Thank you, Lee_-sensei_," Danny said, purposely exaggerating the '_sensei_'.

"Lee-_sensei_!" Lee shouted as tears gushed down his face. "That has such a great ring to it!" Before they knew it, they had reached the cobblestone streets of Konoha. Lee immediately led Danny to a blacksmith's shop. "First we must purchase you some weights," he explained. They decided to start out small, with ten pounds on each leg, but they also bought additional sets so that Danny wouldn't have to go back every time he wanted to increase the weight on him.

"How much weight do you have, Lee?" Danny asked curiously.

"Right now I am wearing eighty-five pounds on each leg," Lee informed him.

"Lee is my best customer," the owner of the shop added. Lee puffed his chest out. Danny paid for the weights and they left. At this point, Danny had recovered significantly enough so that he was able to walk by himself. Suddenly, Lee paused. He thrust a hand out to stop Danny, causing him to pause as well.

"What's up, Lee?"

"We must celebrate the first-ever challenge to my _dojo_," he said. He spun around and pointed an index finger at Ichiraku's Ramen, which was down the street from them. Danny nodded, and the two of them walked over to the stand and passed through the flaps. There, they saw none other than Team 7 and Kakashi.

"Hey, guys!" Danny said, and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Hiya, Danny!" Naruto shouted and waved exuberantly.

"Good to see you," Sakura and Kakashi chorused.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said.

"I made a new friend today," Danny announced. He turned around to introduce them to Lee, but Lee was busy standing perfectly still with big hearts over his eyes.

"Lee?" Danny asked, confused. Sakura put her hand to her forehead.

"Now you've done it…" she muttered.

"SAKURA!" Lee shouted, making everyone present jump. "How are you feeling today, my lovely cherry blossom? I, Rock Lee, shall set out to prove my undying love to you in the hopes that you shall one day return my affections! I shall do so by defeating one thousand challengers to my _dojo_! I have defeated one, and have nine hundred and ninety-nine to go! I shall now commence to add this moment to my Chronicles of Sakura, which is located in my Sakura Shrine!" He gave Sakura his award-winning, sparkly smile, and ran out of the ramen stand. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm guessing he has a bit of a crush on you," Danny said. Everyone grimaced.

"You think?" Sakura asked, annoyed. "And the worst part is, he knows I don't like him like that! I like…someone else…" she muttered the last part and flicked her gaze over to Sasuke for a second. Danny shrugged and ordered a Beef Ramen.

"So how did you meet Fuzzy Eyebrows?" Naruto asked. Sakura punched him in the head.

"Don't call him that!" She yelled, and Naruto cowered behind his stool. Danny coughed, and the two turned to face him.

"Who do you think the one person he defeated was?" Naruto scratched his head, then jumped up excitedly.

"Was it Sasuke? Please tell me it was Sasuke!" Sakura punched him in the head again.

"Sasuke's been with us all day, idiot!" She shouted. "Besides," she added as she stuck her nose in the air, "Sasuke would never lose to a guy like Lee."

"Oh…so who was it?"

"It was me," Danny said, aggravated that they hadn't figured out that he was being sarcastic earlier.

"Okay…so why did you challenge his _dojo_ in the first place? Lee is a pro at tai-jutsu!"

"Obviously since Danny had never met him before he wouldn't have known that, Naruto," Kakashi said calmly.

Just then, the flaps to Ichiraku's were pushed back and a large man walked in. Danny glanced at him, then did a double-take. This guy was like an older version of Lee! He had the same hair, the same eyebrows, and the same jumpsuit. The only difference was the _chuunin_ vest he wore over the green spandex.

"Kakashi!" He began in a booming voice. "My adorable student, Lee, has just informed me that he defeated the first challenger to his _dojo_."

"That's great, Gai." Kakashi replied, sounding bored. Gai, for that was the man's name, clapped his hands to his head.

"NOOO! My eternal rival, Kakashi, is as cool and youthful as ever! I must defeat you! I challenge you to an eating contest-first one to eat twenty-five bowls of ramen will be declared the winner. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, Gai, whatever you say." He turned to Ayame. "Fifty bowls of Miso Ramen, please." She grinned and relayed the order to her father, who began cooking furiously.

"You must be very confident in your victory, Kakashi, since you ordered my favorite flavor!"

"Sure, Gai…whatever you say," Kakashi replied, then yawned. They all felt a slight tremor all of a sudden, but paid it little heed. All of them except for Sasuke, who immediately shot up and looked around nervously.

"What's up?" Danny asked him.

"Nothing…I hope…" was the reply. They felt another tremor.

"Oh no…" Sasuke muttered. Before Danny could pursue the matter, Ayame started placing bowl after bowl of ramen on the bar in front of the two _jounin_. Kakashi reached up to his mask, and his three students suddenly paused from their ramen-eating and stared at him attentively. They watched as he slowly hooked his fingers around the edge of the mask, and he was just starting to pull it down, when…

"IT'S HIM!" A female voice shrieked.

"No!" Sasuke shouted, but it was too late. Danny rushed over to the flap and opened it, and gasped at what he saw.

Girls. Hundreds of them. No, forget that, thousands. All either applying lipstick or holding up signs reading 'marry me, Sasuke'. The fangirls all saw Sasuke sitting in the bar and shrieked again. Danny put his hands to his ears in order to stave off momentary deafness. _Puts my Ghostly Wail to shame…_he thought sourly.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!!" All of the girls shouted. Sasuke shot out of the stand faster than a bullet and disappeared down the road. The girls stampeded after him, nearly trampling Danny in the process. Danny re-entered the ramen stand, only to find that Kakashi had already finished eating, while Gai was only on his third bowl. Naruto was standing next to Kakashi, looking annoyed.

"I'll see what's under that mask someday, _sensei_," he warned. Kakashi simply shrugged.

"My eternal rival has defeated me again! NOO!"

"Hey, where did Sakura go?" Danny asked.

"Are you kidding?" Naruto asked incredulously. As if on cue, they heard a familiar pink-haired _kunoichi_'s voice yelling, "HELP _ME_ RESTORE YOUR CLAN, SASUKE!"

Everyone shuddered. Suddenly, Naruto stood up and stretched.

"Well, I should be getting back. You coming, Danny?"

"Sure." The two of them paid and left. As they walked back to Naruto's apartment, the Ghost Boy turned to face the Fox Boy.

"Listen…I'm sorry about this morning…" he said quietly. Naruto waved the apology away.

"I should be the one apologizing. You told me your secret the day we met; I should've told you mine as well." They entered the apartment. Danny took the weights out of his bag and buckled them on.

"What are those?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Weights. I'm using them to train with Lee tomorrow." Naruto burst out laughing.

"What?" Danny demanded.

"Nothing, just…remember when I had to get you into shape so that you could be a ninja?"

"Yeah," Danny responded, as he shuddered at the memory. "Why?"

"Because after tomorrow, you'll come crawling to me, asking for my workout regimen back." He chuckled evilly as Danny tried to move around the apartment while wearing the weights on his legs. By the time he and Naruto sank into bed he was exhausted, and was asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

Danny was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden he felt odd sensation on his shoulder. He brushed it away. He felt it again, this time with a little more force. He blearily opened his eyes and was met by a giant pair of eyebrows! He jumped out of the bed, startled.

"Lee!" He whispered furiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Training! The power of youth waits naught!" He whispered back.

"Ugh…what time is it?"

"Four-thirty." Danny sighed.

"Fine…let me get dressed." Lee turned around while Danny threw on a fishnet shirt and put on his cargo pants and _kunai_ pouch. He quickly scribbled a note to Naruto and the two boys left the apartment.

"It's a lot easier to move around with these weights on this morning than it was last night," Danny noted.

"You see? The power of youth prevails yet again!" Lee exclaimed exhuberantly.

"So…how do we begin training?"

"We shall commence warm-ups with a marathon," Lee stated. Danny stared at him.

"Are you serious? As in, a 26-mile marathon?"

"Yes! And if we cannot complete the marathon, then we must do 400 kicks on the wooden posts by my squad's training grounds!"

"Okay…I guess we'd better finish that marathon, then…" Danny said with a sigh, resigned to a day of agony. They began running.

They had reached the main gates of Konohagakure after about half an hour, and jogged right through the partially opened stone gates. Since this was Danny's first time leaving the actual village, he stayed a little bit behind Lee.

It wasn't long before the exhaustion began setting in. Danny was honestly surprised that he'd lasted as long as he did with those weights on. However, he was beginning to get seriously winded at this point and absolutely needed to stop.

"Lee? Can we…take a short…break, please?"

"Yes!" The spandex-clad lad exclaimed. He stopped running and began jogging in place. "Let us take a break and do 300 push-ups!" He immediately lay down and began doing the push-ups. Danny groaned as he descended and joined him.

"298…299…300" Danny gasped as he and Lee stood up. Lee wiped some sweat from his brow.

"What an excellent break; thank you for suggesting it. Now, back to our marathon!" He took off running. Danny's legs were wobbling at this point, but he somehow forced himself to follow after Lee. After what seemed like forever, the two of them approached a small shack. Lee jumped excitedly and sprinted up to the shack, with Danny in tow. The halfa slowly made his way over to the building, and crashed exhaustedly on the ground in front. An ancient woman came out of the shack.

"Why hello, Lee!" She said.

"Hello! My friend and I have reached the halfway-point of our marathon. I think he might need some of your Curry of Life to sustain him for the return journey."

"I see," she said, and nodded her head sagely. She re-entered the curry store and when she exited, she was carrying a plate of a bubbling black liquid that had pieces of…something floating around in it. Lee positioned Danny so that he was lying face-up and his feet were in the direction of Konohagakure. The old lady took a ladle-full of the curry and slowly poured it into Danny's mouth. Lee rubbed his throat and forced him to swallow it.

For the first few seconds, nothing happened. Then, all of a sudden, Danny's face turned bright, bright red.

"HOT!" He shouted as he jumped up into the air. "HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" He immediately began sprinting as fast as he could back in the direction of Konohagakure in search of water to quench his burning thirst. Lee laughed excitedly at his antics.

"The flame of youth burns strong in him! _Arigato_, old lady!" He shouted back to her, and then took off after Danny.

"I will never forgive you for this," Danny growled as they stood next to three wooden posts in a clearing inside of Konohagakure. After having sprinted all the way back, they had proceeded to punch and kick the posts mercilessly. Right now Lee was adding another set of weights to Danny's arms and legs.

"That is correct! For you will find no fault for which to forgive me! You will definitely come to thank me for making you stronger!" Danny sighed for what felt like the billionth time that day, and groaned as he tried to get up under the additional weight.

"So what now?" He asked, already dreading the answer.

"I shall teach you the _konoha senpuu_, or Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee answered excitedly. He and Danny each stood in front of the desired posts and began practicing whirlwind kicks. After a couple of hours, Danny was really starting to get the hang of the Whirlwind, in addition to a few other moves.

"Uh, hey…" a higher-pitched, feminine voice said, sounding somewhat confused. Surprised, the two spun around and came face-to-face with a brunette girl that had her hair in two buns, and was wearing a pink, Chinese-style tank top, black shorts, and two scrolls placed in scroll pouches on her shorts.

"Why hello, Tenten!" Lee exclaimed.

"Uh, hey, Lee. Who's your friend?" Tenten asked, confused at Danny's presence and slightly perturbed at Lee's overexhuberance.

"This is my new acquaintance, Danny. Danny, this is my teammate, Tenten!"

"Nice to meet you, Tenten."

"You too, Danny. I hope Lee isn't working you _too_ hard."

"Nah," Danny said, shrugging. "It's not so bad once you get used to it."

"Who's the new kid?" A new voice asked. Its owner, a boy with long, brown hair and bandages covering his right arm and leg, came over a hill to meet the other three.

"Neji, this is Lee's new friend, Danny," Tenten said.

"I have an idea!" Lee suddenly exclaimed. "Perhaps we should test out Danny's newfound skill by having him spar against Neji!"

"I don't know, Lee…" Danny said slowly. He noticed that this Neji had the same eyes as Hinata. Hyuuga eyes. Not only would he probably lose to someone who could use the _jyuuken_ style, but he was fairly sure that Neji could use the _byakugan_, and the last thing Danny wanted was anyone seeing his _chakra_ network and figuring out that he himself possessed the _byakugan_.

"Why not, Danny? I am confident that you will be victorious! The power of youth shall prevail!"

"Yeah, but…" he addressed Neji, "I've been training all day and I'm exhausted. It would be an insult to your pride if you had to fight against someone in my condition." If Neji really was a Hyuuga, Danny figured, then appealing to his pride would surely work. He was right.

"I agree with Danny," Neji said. "It wouldn't be right to spar at an opponent that has diminished strength." Lee sighed.

"Very well. Shall we train again tomorrow, Danny?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck. If he agreed, then tomorrow would be as bad as today. But if he refused, Lee would probably cry or something.

"Sure, Lee," Danny said. "I'd love to train with you." He sighed as Lee jumped for joy. He bade the three of them farewell as he made his way back to the main part of Konohagakure. He entered Naruto's apartment and plopped down on the couch.

"So, what did I tell you?" Naruto's voice suddenly came at him, making him jump. He sank back into the couch, exhausted.

"You were right…that was the toughest day of my life…and these weights aren't helping…" Naruto shrugged.

"Rest up, because you still have to train with Hinata tonight." Danny groaned at the thought of still more training, but he was too exhausted to argue. He sank into the couch and was out like a light.

Naruto shook him awake once the sun went down. The two of them met up with Hinata by her own group's training grounds, which was basically identical to all of the other training grounds Danny had been to so far. Despite her nervousness at Naruto's presence, she had Danny activate his _byakugan_ and the two of them practiced _jyuuken_ strikes against the wooden posts. Danny noted wryly that the posts came apart faster when using _jyuuken_ than when using Lee's traditional form of tai-jutsu. Even so, he recognized the importance of knowing both styles of fighting. Tai-jutsu would come in handy if he ever ran out of _chakra_ while he was in the middle of a battle.

After the long and exhausting day, Danny finally sank into bed thinking that he could sleep for a thousand years. Unfortunately for his sleep-deprived body, he opened his eyes the next day and came face-to-face with a man wearing a bird mask. He yelped and fell out of his futon.

"The _Hokage_ wants to see you," he said, and then vanished. Danny placed a hand to his racing heart and shook Naruto awake.

"mmm…ramen…what?" He groaned as he slowly came to.

"A guy wearing a bird mask just woke me up," Danny stated.

"Mask…oh, he must've been ANBU."

"What?"

"ANBU. They're, like, the elite. They serve directly under the _hokage_."

"Ah…that would explain why he came…he told me that the _hokage_ wanted to meet with me."

"WHAT? In that case, we'd better get everyone else!"

"What do you mean, 'everyone else'?"

"Sasuke and Sakura! C'mon, let's go!" Naruto dragged him out of the apartment and the two of them ran to Sakura's house and then to the Uchiha complex. The four _genin_, once they'd been assembled, all entered Hokage Tower and entered Sarutobi's office.

"You didn't have to bring all of Squad 7 with you…" the _hokage_ griped. "Anyway, there's a very important reason why I called you here today, Danny."

"What is it? Does he have an important mission he has to go on?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sort of," Sarutobi admitted, and then became serious. "Danny, it's time for you to go home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

"_NANI_?" The four _genin_ asked incredulously. 

"It's time for Danny to return home," Sarutobi calmly repeated. "You didn't think he was going to remain here forever, did you? The reason he came was so that he'd learn the skills necessary to defeat Vlad and his _sharingan_." Danny sighed and turned to face his three friends.

"He's right," he said. "As much as I've enjoyed being here, I have to face Vlad eventually."

"But…why now?" Sakura asked.

"Danny is at the level of an advanced _genin_, he possesses a bloodline limit, and he is proficient in two forms of _tai-jutsu_. I believe him to be sufficiently prepared," the _Hokage_ replied shortly. "Come back here in half an hour's time, after you've packed your things, in order to return home." Danny nodded and left the _hokage_'s office, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto followed him.

"It's gonna be weird not having you around," Naruto stated.

"We're all going to miss you," Sakura asserted.

"Hn."

"I'm going to miss you all too," Danny said. "I only wish I could stay here for longer…" The four of them approached Naruto's apartment building. They climbed the stairs and Naruto unlocked the door, and lead all of them inside.

"Naruto, this place is a mess," Sasuke noted upon seeing all of the partially-unrolled scrolls and empty instant-ramen cups everywhere. Naruto shrugged. Danny threw all of his spare fishnet undershirts, t-shirts, pairs of pants, _kunai_, and _shuriken_ into a black bag, as well as a whetstone he'd gotten in order to keep his weapons sharp. He patted the weights on his arms and legs, and the weapons pouches on his right thigh and waist in order to make sure they were still there, and then stood up.

"That's pretty much everything," he said, then checked his watch. "We still have twenty minutes until we have to meet the _hokage_. What do you want to do?"

"I say we go for one last cup of ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Sakura sighed, and Danny shrugged.

"Fine by me." The four of them left the apartment and went over to Ichiraku's. The stand was empty, so they took four stools next to each other.

"I'll have one Miso Ramen!" Naruto said.

"Can I get a Beef Ramen?" Danny asked.

"Pork Ramen, please," Sakura and Sasuke chorused. They waited a couple of minutes, then Ayame came over and placed the ramen in front of them. They each broke apart a pair of chopsticks and dug in. Afterwards, Danny paid for them.

"You don't have to pay for us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What am I going to do with this money once I get back? They don't accept ryou in Amity Park," Danny replied with a shrug. He tossed the bag to Naruto. "Consider it my rent." Naruto opened and closed his mouth silently, much like a fish out of water, as they stood up and left. They were walking down the street when Danny noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on out, Hinata," he said. The shy girl blushed and came out from her hiding place behind the telephone pole.

"K-konichiwa," she stuttered. "Wh-what's the bag for, Danny?"

"Oh, this?" he asked as he shifted the bag's position on his shoulder. "Well, as much fun as I've had staying here with you guys, it's time for me to go home now. We're on our way to see the _hokage_ before I go. Do you want to join us?" She nodded and fell into step with them, and the five _genin_ made their way over to Hokage Tower.

They entered the large building and headed for Sarutobi's office. Once there, the _hokage_ was about to speak when all of a sudden, the door slid open and a bawling Lee entered.

"Is it true that my student must leave Konoha?" He wailed.

"Yes, Lee, it's true," Sarutobi sighed.

"But the Flames of Youth burn so brightly in him! It would be such a shame if he were to leave at this point!"

"Lee, I have to go home now…it's not up to me," Danny said. "Listen, I loved training with you, I really did, but I can't stay." Lee hiccupped and slowly stopped crying. Just then, a circle of bright blue light popped into existence right next to Danny.

"Clockwork…" he muttered. "This portal should take me back to right after you brought me here," he explained. He turned to face everyone. "I'm really going to miss you," he said. All of a sudden, Sakura and Hinata ran up and hugged him.

"We'll miss you too, Danny," Sakura said. Danny smirked and flickered intangible for just long enough for the girls to pass right through him and land on his other side, where Sakura landed on Sasuke's chest and Hinata landed on Naruto's. He smirked as the four of them stood up, blushing profusely.

"It's been a blast," Naruto yelled.

"I shall miss your springtime of youth!" Lee exclaimed. Sasuke gave a small nod and even smaller, yet genuine, smile. Danny gave them one last wave goodbye, and stepped into the portal. As soon as he did so, the portal closed behind them and left the four _genin_ standing in the _hokage_'s office.

"What a great kid…and I bet his ghost powers would've been really useful for peeking…" Sarutobi said to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

Danny exited the portal in Clockwork's lair. He stepped onto the rocky floor and smiled when he saw the blue-skinned Time Wizard floating in front of him in his old man form. 

"Well, Danny, how was your adventure?"

"You already know," Danny replied coyly. Clockwork chuckled.

"That's true…are you ready to return to your own time? On second thought, I already know that, too, don't I?" Danny smirked.

"How are _they_ doing?" he asked pointedly. Clockwork motioned over to a supply closet, where twin dirty and battered Fenton Thermoses were sitting on a shelf.

"Dan and Zabuza are both locked away safely," Clockwork assured his young charge. "You need not worry about either of them escaping anytime soon." Danny nodded.

"Thank you." Clockwork nodded his head once, a small grin appearing on his features, before waving his staff in front of the large circular portal that adorned the main room of the lair. An image of Tucker and Sam watching Sarutobi and him disappearing in a puff of smoke appeared on the portal, and a small digital dial underneath read: 2 months ago."

"Two months?" Danny asked incredulously. "I've been gone for two whole months?"

"Yes. Frankly, I'm surprised it didn't take you longer to learn how to do things such as molding chakra, but you continue to surprise me."

"I thought you knew everything?" Danny asked inquisitively. Clockwork shrugged.

"Now shoo! Get into that portal before the Observants learn that you were here!" He whacked Danny on the head with this staff.

"Alright, alright…" Danny muttered as he floated up to the portal, rubbing the top of his head. He looked at the image resolutely, and stepped through.

As soon as he re-entered his room, his ninja skills kicked in and he scanned it for possible traps. Chastising himself for being so ridiculous, his eyes settled on Sam and Tucker, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates and were taking in every inch of him.

"Oh my gosh…" Sam murmured. "It's…what happened to you?" Danny smirked.

"Two months of ninja training, that's what. He placed the bag down on his bed and began pulling articles of clothing out.

"Two months? You were gone for two whole months?" Tucker asked incredulously. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, Clockwork brought me back to right now."

"Yeah, isn't that what the _hokage_ just told us would happen?" Sam asked. Danny quirked an eyebrow at her, but then realized that to them, Sarutobi had taken him away less than thirty seconds ago. The two of them immediately began pelting him with questions about where he'd been, what he did, who he met, etc. After a couple of hours, he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. The two of them said that it was getting late and they had to go home for dinner.

"One last thing, though…what happened to your eyes?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, they look kinda creepy," Tucker added.

"Well, in order to beat Vlad's _sharingan_, the _hokage_ asked for me to be given a different, more powerful Bloodline Limit, one called the _byakugan_. It lets me see peoples' internal chakra networks and attack them directly.

"Chakra?" The two asked, confused. Danny sighed.

"I don't want to get into it now…can I explain it tomorrow?" The other two agreed, despite being slightly disappointed, and left for their own homes. Danny continued removing the clothing and weapons from his bag, and packed everything away in his room. Exhausted from having to explain the entire last two months of his life down to the most minute detail, he headed downstairs for dinner and afterwards collapsed into bed,. He fell asleep immediately.

* * *

The next morning, after showering and brushing his teeth, Danny changed into a pair of baggy cargo pants, a fishnet undershirt, and a white, high-collared t-shirt. He put on his weights and tied his _hitai-ate_, and flicked the metal forehead protector affectionately. He also put the weapons holster on his right leg and the pouch on his waist. He went ghost, about to fly off to school, when he realized something. His ghost form looked very much like his human form, with both wearing a forehead protector, a high-collared t-shirt and weapons pouches. He decided to nix the t-shirt and weapons while in human form, so that the two forms would look more different and also so that he wouldn't get expelled for bringing weapons to school. He went ghost for the second time, when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. He clapped a hand to his forehead, feeling the cool metal of the _hitai-ate_ on his skin.

"I forgot! Sam and Tucker were supposed to walk to school with me today!" He changed back to human and ran down the stairs. He yelled a goodbye to his parents, threw open the door, and left the house, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Dude!" Tucker exclaimed once he exited FentonWorks. "You're ripped!"

"What?" Danny asked distractedly, and looked down. He noticed that the fishnet _did_ tend to bring out the muscles he'd built while training. He looked up and saw that Sam was looking in the opposite direction.

"Sam?"

"What?" she asked. She glanced around for a millisecond, but it was enough for Danny to be able to tell that she was blushing bright red. He chuckled and led the way as the three friends made their way to Casper High. They entered through the main doors and were immediately assaulted by Dash.

"What's up, Fen-_toenail_?" the quarterback asked with a mean smirk. He grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and tried to lift him up into the air, but to his surprise, found that he couldn't.

"What the heck? Why are you so heavy today, Fenton?"

"I think it's because of these," Danny replied as he showed Dash the weights buckled to his right arm.

"Whoa…how much weight is that?" Danny shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe forty pounds on each leg, twenty-five on each arm, something like that…why?" Dash let go of Danny's shirt and backed away, now very afraid of the boy standing in front of him.

"You're weird, Fenton," He sneered, then turned around and ran away. Danny turned around and found Tucker and Sam gaping at him.

"How are you able to move with those on?" Tucker asked, awed. Danny shrugged again.

"I've had these on for a few days now…you kind of get used to it."

"A few days? But…oh yeah…" Tucker finished lamely. "Forgot about that time lag." The three of them headed to their lockers in order to get their books. Danny was lucky that he had a copy of his schedule taped to the door of his locker; otherwise he would have had no idea which classes to go to, being two months out of practice. He vaguely wondered how he'd be able to keep up in school now that he didn't remember what they were even learning about in each class. He closed the locker door, when all of a sudden he heard someone calling his name.

"You-hoo! Danny!" Paulina called as she came over to him. "Have you been working out or something?" She asked as she ran a finger along Danny's toned bicep. Danny fought back a slight blush.

"Er…you could say that. Thanks!" Just then, the bell rang, signaling that he was running late. "Sorry, gotta go, Paulina!" Danny called back to her as he ran to class.

As Danny ran into his classroom and sat down in his seat, Lancer considered giving the boy detention for being late. However, he looked more closely and realized that his student had clearly been lifting weights; Danny looked as though he could break the middle-aged teacher in half if he'd wanted to. He supposed that Danny wasn't _that_ late after all…"Everybody open your textbooks to page 641…" Lancer said, and began the lesson.

A few hours afterwards, Danny had sat down with Tucker and Sam at their lunch table. Tuck had a lunch box full of meat, while Sam brought a few fruits and vegetables.

"Where's your lunch, Danny?" Sam asked him.

"Right here." Danny replied as he brought a pack of instant ramen out of his backpack. He went over to the machine that dispensed hot water and teabags, and filled the Styrofoam cup with boiling water. He returned to the table.

"What is that, exactly?" Tucker asked him.

"Instant Ramen. It's noodles and, in this case, pork, that you can add hot water to and eat. It isn't as good as Ichiraku's, but it'll do." His two friends shot each other confused glances, but didn't press the issue.

"So, what do we have after lunch?" Danny asked them. Tucker checked his PDA for a second.

"Gym," he answered. Danny smirked.

"I'm surprised that you haven't passed me yet, what with two months of ninja training and all," Sam joked as she and Danny ran laps around the gym; Tucker panting and wheezing far behind them.

"Later, I'll go into more detail about chakra, and you'll understand how fast I can go if I really want to," Danny replied with a shrug. "Besides, when you have to run a thousand laps around a track or do a morning marathon to warm up for that days' training, it doesn't pay to sprint." Sam could barely believe what she was hearing.

"A thousand laps? Morning marathons? Are you kidding?" Danny chuckled.

"I'm serious!" they finished running. They went over to the bars and began doing pull-ups. "Ninja are practically superhuman; they can do incredible things, and they work out intensely in order to be in insane physical shape." Sam was starting to get tired after around twenty pull-ups, but Danny wasn't even breaking a sweat. She let go and dropped to the ground, and he kept going. Mrs. Tetzlaff came over just as he was rounding fifty.

"Not bad, Fenton," she noted, and went to go yell at Tucker.

"I can't believe you're still going…and with those weights, too!" Sam commented. Danny shrugged and dropped to the ground. "Again, this is nothing compared to what I had to do before." The bell rang, and half a second later his ghost sense went off.

"I'll catch you later," he said, and ran over to the locker rooms. He went into a stall and transformed, then flew out into the gym to look for the ghost. Seeing that the room was empty, he turned intangible and flew through the side and into the next room over, which was a storage room.

"I am the Box Ghost!" He heard. Danny groaned and turned to face the blue specter, who was floating over a pile of, you guessed it, boxes.

"I guess I can't complain…I did have two whole months of vacation from him…" Danny said to himself.

"This time I shall surely defeat you, halfa!" the Box Ghost shouted. Before he could even follow up with a 'beware', he was pinned to the wall with four _shuriken_. He was visibly shaking as Danny floated up to him, killer intent rolling off of him.

"You will go back to FentonWorks and back through the Fenton Portal. You will fly through the Ghost Zone and tell every ghost you see that the halfa just got a whole lot stronger. Understand?" The Box Ghost nodded vigorously and Danny removed the _shuriken_ keeping him pinned to the wall. As soon as he was free, the Box Ghost darted out of the school in the direction of FentonWorks as fast as he possibly could. Danny was placing the _shuriken_ back in his weapons pouch when he heard the whining of an ectogun behind him.

"Nice new look, ghost. But the new threads won't save you from me." Valerie sneered. Spiking his _chakra_ for less than a second, Danny sped around the huntress and appeared directly behind her.

"Thanks," he said. She spun around, startled, but before she could finish he had turned invisible and left. Valerie growled as she threw her ectogun to the ground.

"I'll get you next time, ghost kid," she said to herself, then left the room.

That afternoon, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were walking home when Danny's ghost sense went off for the second time that day.

"Dynamic entry!" They heard Vlad's silky, urbane voice say. Immediately after that, Vlad himself teleported in front of them in a swirling pink vortex of energy.

"My sources in the Ghost Zone have informed me that you've become more powerful, Daniel," he said. "So I decided that, instead of giving you the three days I'd originally promised, I would come today and shatter your thoughts of defeating me with your newfound power here and now. However, I will still offer you one last chance to join me peacefully. So, are you going to come quietly?"

"Not a chance, Plasmius," Danny spat as he transformed.

"Very well." Danny sensed Vlad's _chakra_ levels suddenly increase. "_Sharingan_!" He shouted, and the pupil and three _tomoe_ formed in his eyes. "Although I must reiterate that you cannot defeat me."

"That's what you think, cheesehead," Danny countered. "_Byakugan_!" Sam and Tucker gasped as the _kekkei genkai_ took effect and his vision increased a thousandfold. Danny saw Vlad's _keirakukei_, and was able to see the lines of red _chakra_ crisscrossing through his body. He focused a little more, and was able to make out the _tenketsu_ that appeared throughout the _chakra_ network. He smirked.

"Let's do this."


	15. Chapter 15

I decided to make this the final chapter, since there isn't a whole lot of plot left after the final confrontation between Danny and Vlad. However, I also decided to make a trilogy out of this, so you can expect another fic along this theme to come around sooner or later.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto!**

* * *

Danny, with his _byakugan_, caught Vlad's carefully-hidden look of surprise and shock at the younger halfa's new ability. However, the look was quickly covered in the elder halfa's usual smarmy exterior.

"So you discovered a _kekei genkai_ of your own, very good, son," he complemented in a tone that Danny knew was anything but complementary. "However, you should know that you are still not powerful enough to defeat me. Not only have I had my powers for twenty more years than you, but I've had several weeks of practice with my _sharingan_ whereas you can't have had more than a day's practice with those eyes."

"That may be," Danny responded, purposely lying about how long he'd been practicing with the _byakugan_ in order to get Vlad to underestimate him, "but mine are Hyuuga eyes. Your _sharingan_ is believed to have been descended from my _byakugan_. Your eyes are only an offshoot of mine." Vlad cringed at the condescension in Danny's voice, knowing all too well that he himself used that tone when claiming himself to be more powerful than his younger counterpart.

The two combatants rose into the air and circled each other silently. Danny glared at Plasmius, his _byakugan_ focused on the elder halfa's _sharingan_ eyes. Plasmius' gaze shifted away from Danny and rested on Sam and Tucker for a fraction of a second before moving back up, but to Danny the eyes moved in slow motion, and based on their movement he was able to tell that Plasmius was going to try and attack the two of them in order to distract him.

He was proven correct as Vlad reached out and fired a pink ectoblast at the two of them, but it was blocked by a dome-shaped shield that Danny had quickly conjured around them.

"Nice try, Plasmius," Danny taunted as he dropped the shield, "but you're a little too slow." He shot forward at the man in an attempt to land a quick blow on one of his _tenketsu_ before Vlad had time to react, but unfortunately for him, Vlad's _sharingan_ allowed him to analyze Danny's move and dodge just in the nick of time. Vlad grabbed Danny's ankle as he sped by him and threw the boy down into the ground.

Danny climbed out of the small crater, an idea coming to him. He rushed at Vlad a second time, and again he was grabbed by the ankle. This time, though, he sent a small burst of _chakra_ out of his ankle, giving Vlad minor _chakra_ burns on the palm of his hand.

"Foolish child," Vlad spat as he yanked his hand back with a grimace of pain. "You _will_ pay for that." He immediately duplicated into four, and the duplicates all surrounded Danny. When Danny looked at their _chakra_ networks, he found that each of them all had identical _chakra _levels. In other words, they were all identical to him.

"Darn," he muttered to himself. "My _byakugan_ can't tell which is the real one." He duplicated into two in order to at least attempt to even the odds, but one of the Plasmius clones immediately destroyed the duplicate.

"Don't you remember from the other day? My _sharingan_ can determine which is the real you," Plasmius stated. The four clones converged on Danny and fired simultaneous ectoblasts at him. Danny screamed, but a second later was enveloped by a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a charred, blackened Fenton Ghost Gabber was in his place.

"A _kawarimi_?" Vlad muttered to himself.

"Hey, Plasmius!" Danny, who was now floating outside of the circle, called. The four Vlad duplicates all turned to face him. "Take this!" He threw a _shuriken_ from his thigh holster at them, and quickly formed the ram, rat, rooster, boar, and tiger hand seals.

"_Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu_!" he shouted as the _shuriken_ formed three shadow clones. Three of the _shuriken_ were struck and disappeared, but the real Vlad protected himself with a pink ghost shield that blocked the _shuriken_.

"You'll have to do better than that, son," Plasmius taunted, and fired an ectoblast at Danny. However, it was another _kawarimi_ and it disappeared as soon as the ectoblast made contact.

"Oh, I know," Danny replied from up above Vlad. He charged a pair of _kunai_ with his own energy before throwing them down at Plasmius. Vlad moved to dodge, but the _kunai_ caught on the end of his cape and trapped him in the ground. He tried to phase out of them, but since they were charged with ecto-energy, he couldn't. Vlad growled as he tore his cape out of the ground, leaving two large rips where the _kunai_ had been. He stood erect and looked for Danny, but the boy had disappeared. All of a sudden, Skulker phased up out of the ground.

"I was going to give chase to the whelp when I found the two of you fighting. Do you need my assistance, sir?" He asked as several dozen large weapons popped out of ports in his armor. Vlad rolled his eyes and fired an optic blast at Skulker, who became Danny in a puff of smoke, his hands still locked in the tiger seal.

"Did I mention that I can see through _henge no jutsu_ as well? Silly me," he said in feigned ignorance as Danny glared at him. "This cape was expensive…you will pay, Daniel." Vlad shot towards Danny but Danny quickly ducked. As Plasmius passed over him, Danny thrust his palm out and struck Vlad in the center of his chest with a _chakra_-infused palm. Vlad tumbled to the ground and shakily stood up.

"Wh-what the cheese was that?" He wheezed.

"These eyes allow me to see your _chakra_ network and attack it directly," Danny explained. He brought his foot around in a devastating whirlwind kick. "_Konoha Senpuu_!" he shouted as his foot made contact with Plasmius, who was too weak to dodge the blow. Vlad got up for the second time, this time seriously worried. He turned off his _sharingan_ in order to save _chakra_, but he honestly wasn't sure whether or not that would help.

_Where did Daniel get such power?_ He asked himself. Danny concentrated for a second, and several large, glowing-green circles appeared around him with various symbols interspersed around the circles.

"_Hakke Rokujuyon Sho_!" He shouted, and rushed at Vlad with _chakra_-infused palms.

"Two strikes!" he struck two of Vlad's _tenketsu_.

"Four strikes!" Vlad was knocked back several feet as four more of his _tenketsu_ were closed.

"Eight strikes!" Vlad was one step away from coughing up blood from his internal organs being struck with such force.

"Sixteen strikes!" The elder halfa was surprised that he was still able to stand up straight, what with the beating he was taking.

"Thirty-two strikes!" The man could feel that one more hit like that would destroy him for sure.

"Sixty-four strikes!" Danny screamed as he inflicted the final part of his combo. As he finished, Vlad was thrown back about fifty feet. He tried to stand up, but he immediately sank to his hands and knees. He coughed up a small amount of glowing pink blood, then fell forward.

"Very good, Daniel…" he gasped before losing consciousness. Two rings of shadow passed over him, reverting him to his human form.

Tucker and Sam ran up to where they had seen most of the fighting taking place and saw Danny standing over Vlad's prone body.

"Dude…" Tucker said, awed. "You won."

"I…I can hardly believe it," Danny admitted.

"You didn't even have to use your Wail, either," Sam noted. Danny nodded.

"All the better. The last thing we need is for him to see it and copy it with that _sharingan_." Just then, Vlad's eyes fluttered open and he slowly came to.

"What…" he muttered. Danny immediately placed a sandaled foot on his chest, keeping him trapped.

"I'll let you go once you answer a couple of questions, Plasmius," Danny spat. "First off, how exactly did you get the _sharingan_?"

"A bit of research," Vlad replied.

"How about a bit more detail?" Danny asked as he drove his heel into the man's chest.

"Very well," Vlad said with a grimace. "I traced my family's history back a few generations, and it turns out that my mother has an ancestor who was an Uchiha, an S-ranked missing nin."

"Makes sense," Danny mused. Suddenly, Vlad whipped a communicator out of his pocket.

"Do it now," he commanded. Immediately, an invisible force knocked Danny skyward with an uppercut as it phased upwards out of the ground.

"Wh-what was that?" Danny asked as he hit the ground and shakily got up.

"An ally," Vlad replied. The invisible assailant made himself visible, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker paled.

"You…" he gasped.

"Me." Standing in front of him was none other than Dan Phantom. The torn bottom edge of his cape brushed against the ground as he walked towards Danny. Suddenly, his eyes turned into those of the _sharingan_. A second later, they became something entirely different. The iris was still red, but instead of three _toeme_ the pupil looked like a three-pointed star. He grabbed Danny by the throat and hefted him up into the air, so that the boy's eyes were inches away from his own.

"_Mangekyou Sharingan_," he hissed.

Tucker and Sam watched as Dan whispered something inaudible to Danny. One second later, their friend fell to the ground, screaming.

The End

* * *

Again, expect the final third of the Ninja Phantom trilogy (which will be called Ninja Phantom for simplicity's sake) to come out whenever I find time to write it. See you soon! 


End file.
